


Magical Future

by Harry_Emerys (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, M/M, Minor Character Death, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Theodore Nott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harry_Emerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a decade passes since the end of Voldemort and his followers. Harry has decided to follow a different path than what he was expected to do. However his plans are thrown as he discovers that he is somehow the magical guardian to Dudley Dursley's children. </p><p>While Harry deals with family complications, Professor Minerva McGonagall starts searching for an almost entirely new teaching staff. With only a short time before the new teachers are due at Hogwarts to prepare for the New Year, who will she get to fill vital positions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problem With Dudley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the work Harry Potter written by J.K.Rowling. I do not get any money of this, it is purely for enjoyment.
> 
> This story is a version of what would happen after the war if Harry Potter rejects the idea of being a auror and rounding up the rest of the deatheaters. 
> 
> NOTE: This story was adopted from v_pendragon. There will be changes down the track.

 

**Harry James Potter**

 

Harry stepped out of his fireplace, dusting his robes off as he went. While he had finally learnt how to travel via the floo network without falling on his face he still didn’t enjoy it. He had been spending time with Teddy over at Andy’s; Teddy was now eleven years old and preparing to go to Hogwarts for his first year. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see and spoil his godson whenever he wanted. It may be tradition and important for him to go but that didn’t mean that he had to like it.

Now that he was home, Harry headed up to his bedroom where he proceeded to change into some casual muggle clothing. He still didn’t feel completely comfortable wearing his robes around the house, like some wizards and witches; he found a pair of jeans and a shirt much more relaxing.

Since the war ended Harry felt trapped, not knowing where his future lay; he had spent some much of his life being the target of Voldemort and his death eaters that he never had the chance to think of a career.

Like most of the magical community, it had taken just over a year for Hogwarts to return to its former glory. Even with a year of thinking of what he wanted to do with his life, he still came up with a blank. However thanks to Hermione’s careful prodding, Harry had reluctantly agreed to return for his final year at Hogwarts.

While he told Hermione that he enjoyed a year of study without the overwhelming sensation of death breathing down his neck, it didn’t quite capture the truth. He found that he loved it; he discovered a new appreciation of Charms and Transfiguration and they quickly became some of his favourite subjects. It did require him to review a lot of work from the past years of Transfiguration but it had been well worth it. Having discovered his love for his subjects was only the beginning to a fantastic year; McGonagall had made him Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor again where he had led his team to victory against the other houses.

When it came to graduation, Harry found himself pleasantly surprised at the different futures his friends had planned for themselves; Ron decided to follow through on their plans to become Aurors, Seamus signed up to apprentice at Gringotts under a Curse Breaker, Luna bought Flourish and Blotts with the profits made by the Quibbler, then there was Hermione. His bushy-haired best friend had been offered a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, a few days before graduation. She also applied to work on the Committee on Experimental Charms at the Ministry. Even though Hermione says she’s not sure which one she’d prefer, he is certain she will pick the Committee.

Harry on the other hand decided to get his mastery in Transfiguration. Ron got upset when Harry told him his plans to ditch being an Auror and retorted that he was only doing it to have something in common with his dead father. Even though he received a slap to the back of his head by a fuming Hermione, Harry knew that it was slightly true. He wanted to do his mastery in Transfiguration because he liked it; the thought that it was his dad’s favourite subject at school was nice but not the main reason. After he completed his mastery, Ron told him, rather forcefully, that he should now join the Aurors. Instead Harry put his name in to obtain another mastery; not only to buy time to think of a career he’d love for the rest of his life but it would get the Ministry off his back because Ron wasn’t the only one suggesting he become an Auror. Ron still hadn’t completely forgiven him for not going with him to train at Auror Academy but he discovered that he didn’t care much. Harry was happy with his decision – he had enough of people trying to kill him.

As he finished pulling a red polo over his head and throwing on a pair of faded blue jeans, his ward alarms activated – someone was in his house. Grabbing his wand Harry tore out of his room and headed downstairs. After graduating Harry had moved alone into Grimmauld Place having turned down offers to move in with Ron and Hermione; he knew that Ron planned on proposing to Hermione and that eventually they’d want their own space. It seemed easier this way.

Once he got to the landing he glanced around for the intruder with his wand drawn, preparing for the worst. Slowly he crept forward ensuring that his footsteps were silent as to not to give his position away.

“Let me GO!” A shrill female voice screamed, loud enough to echo around the house.

Throwing caution into the wind, Harry pushed forward and went into the lounge room to find a witch hovering eight feet in the air with her wand on the ground beneath her and a house elf looking up at her with a dark smirk.

“Oh hello Master Harry.” The house elf squeaked her cruel smile melting into a warm and kind one at seeing Harry enter. “Japsy found an unwelcomed intruder, a rather loud one.” She giggled returning her gaze at the woman floating in the air.

Shortly after the war ended Kreacher passed away; he was very old and in fighting for the light, he’d received a dark curse that had damaged his lungs. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted another house elf, he didn’t share Hermione’s views on them or have anything against them, he just didn’t like the idea of ordering around another living thing and being their ‘master’. Nonetheless Andy had talked him into it, saying that while he may be able to cook, she doubted that much cleaning would get done. Harry found it hard to disagree with her on that point.

Harry shook his head lightly in the hopes of losing any distracting thoughts; he needed to start focusing on his actual problem – a witch broke into his house.

Taking a closer look at Japsy’s captive Harry could see that she was probably in her mid-thirties and had dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes. It was clear that she was trying to escape from Japsy’s spell yet all it was doing was giving Harry the desire to chuckle at her expense; the way her arms and legs lashed out aggressively, she looked like she was fighting an invisible opponent. He suspected it was this reason why it took him a moment to realise that the witch’s mouth was still moving.

“Japsy, did you place a silencing spell on her?” Harry asked quirking an eyebrow at his houseelf.

“Of course Master Harry. Master Harry is an honourable wizard and shouldn’t have to listen to a thief’s lies.”

He understood to a degree what Japsy meant but having the intruder spelled silent had its disadvantages, such as he wouldn’t be able to learn why she showed up and what she wants.

“If you lifted just that spell so that I could talk with her, she wouldn’t be able to break through your…ummm…levitation spell would she?”

“No Master Harry, Japsy has got her.”

“Okay, please lift the silencing spell. I want to know why she’s here.”

Only giving Harry a nod of confirmation the little elf clicked her long fingers together instantly breaking the spell.

Harry cleared his throat and glared at the woman. “I’m only going to ask you this once, what are you doing in my home?”

“I work for the Ministry of Magic and I flooed directly to your home as you’re needed immediately at Gringotts.” She responded with fury embedded in her eyes.

“What do you mean? Why am I needed at Gringotts?” Harry questioned.

“There’s been an accident in Surrey…something has happened to your cousin Mr Dudley Dursley.”

 

 


	2. Family Revelations & Divination Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers more about his cousin's past while Dudley's children debate about their future with Harry. Will they want a blood adoption and make Harry their new blood father or will they take their second option. 
> 
> McGonagall tries to work out her new teaching staff with help from Professor Sprout. Who is the new Divination teacher that has Sprout so impressed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos so I know if the story should continue or not.

 

**Harry James Potter - Gringotts Wizard Bank**

 

Harry was feeling confused as he sat in the private chambers of Master Gopmar, at Gringotts. The chamber itself was rather impressive; ornate bookshelves lined the walls filled with dusty old volumes, the room even had a creepy portrait of a young looking goblin wielding a sword that hung behind Gopmar’s black marble desk.

Gopmar on the other hand was a strange looking goblin. He had a thin pointed nose, beady brown eyes and had wispy grey hair on his head. Harry wasn’t sure why but there was something about the goblin that set him on edge.

“Mr Potter, are you aware of why you were requested to visit Gringotts today?” Gopmar croaked out as he fidgeted with the rim of his square glasses.

Harry held back a snort at the question. “I hardly call a ministry employee flooing directly into my home at ten in the morning, without my consent I should add, then refusing to tell me more than this somehow involves my cousin. By the way how did you get into my home? I was under the impression that my wards would keep any strangers out.” Harry finished off glaring at the tall witch next to Gopmar.

“Mr Potter, my name is Kelsey Clearwater and as I stated in your living room - I work at the Ministry. If you’d prefer I be more specific, I work in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. To answer your question, the Ministry is legally able to enter a wizarding dwelling during extreme situations.” She paused pursing her lips together.

Harry successfully supressed his rage at the Ministry thinking that they could force their way into someone’s home as he pictured the annoying Kelsey Clearwater trapped in Japsy’s levitation spell. Instead of arguing back he just gave a quick nod to the Ministry employee and waited for her to continue.

“The reason you were brought here was due to an incident last night in Surrey.” She informed him tensely. Harry could tell from the dark bags under her blue eyes that she hadn’t slept in a while but was at a loss as to why the Ministry would need to contact him about a magical accident, extreme or otherwise, as he hadn’t been in Surrey for years.

“Okay but I’m still not understanding why you want me. I have no connection to Surrey or even the muggle world anymore.”

Clearwater lifted her bony hand and hastily rubbed her eyes. “Yes Mr Potter I understand that however as I said the situation involves your cousin, Mr Dudley Dursley.”

He hadn’t heard word from any of the Dursleys for years; the last time he spoke with them was when he was seventeen and they were leaving Privet Drive heading to a safe house at the peak of the war.

“What happened to Dudley?” Harry inquired feeling his throat go dry. Despite being cousins, they had never been even remotely friendly towards each other; Dudley, with encouragement from Uncle Vernon, seemed to enjoy bullying and beating Harry black and blue as much as possible. Although after his fifteenth birthday when he had protected Dudley and himself from two dementors something changed in his overweight cousin. He no longer insulted him and Harry could remember a moment when he defended him against one of his school friends.

“I’m sorry to be the one to inform you, but Mr Dursley has passed away.” She said quietly with her head slightly bowed.

“W-what?” Harry stuttered his mind beginning to race.

“What Miss Clearwater means to say, is that Mr Dudley Dursley was involved in car crash. He ran a red light and crashed into another vehicle. Gringotts is sorry for your loss Mr Potter.”

Harry could tell from the goblin’s detached tone that he didn’t particularly care about Dudley or Harry’s feelings on the matter however he found himself thanking the goblin anyway. Since breaking into Gringotts during the war, Harry has slowly developed trust again with the bank. He didn’t want to throw it all way but saying something sarcastic.

“Thank you for telling me.” He whispered as he started to get up before being stopped by a cough from Clearwater.

“I’m afraid we aren’t done Mr Potter. Were you aware that Mr Dursley had children?”

“No way!” Harry muttered feeling his eyes widen in shock as he sank back into the seat. Dudley had never been very good with girls, so the thought that he had fathered children seemed completely off base.

“Yes. You see my department deals with many things to do with accidents and catastrophes including the death of a magical child’s parents/guardians. It’s my job to personally ensure that they are placed with the right next of kin.” The witch explained before taking a breath to continue.

“Mr Dursley had twins actually - Mr Ethan Dursley and Ms Jasmine Dursley. As the last living magical relation to Mr Dursley’s children, you are legally named as their magical guardian.” She stated simply as though she was commenting on something as dull as the weather.

Harry was gobsmacked. Having never held much interest in the Ministry or their laws, he wasn’t aware of any such thing.

“What do you mean I’m their guardian? I’ve never ever met them before and it’s been years since I’ve seen Dudley.”

“It’s rather simple Mr Potter.” Gopmar huffed rolling his eyes as though Harry’s question pained him somehow. “When a child is born into a wizarding family, the parents are responsible for naming the child and allocating godparents and a magical guardian. However in the case of magical children being born to muggles, the closest related wizard or witch is assigned as their magical guardian.” The goblin finished as he sat back in his seat looking over at Harry.

Harry tried not to look at the few long strands of grey hair that protruded from the goblin’s nose. He found it both oddly gross and hypnotising as the hair swayed with each inhalation Gopmar seemed to take. Thankfully Harry’s gross attention was broken by Clearwater.

“That’s right. It is sometimes the case where there are no living magical relatives in which the child’s magical interests are controlled jointly by the parents, the Ministry and to an extent Hogwarts when they come of age.”

Harry didn’t respond straight away, he needed time to process what he was being told. However it didn’t take long for his curiosity to grow and dwarf his shock.

“…What can you tell me about them?” Harry asked quietly hoping that all this information wouldn’t take too long to sink in.

“Not much Mr Potter. The only real information I have is that they have just turned eleven years old and have already been accepted to Hogwarts for the upcoming year.”

Harry frowned at the two officials before him. “Are you telling me that you only know their names and ages? Where are they now?”

“They are currently staying with their Great Aunt Marge while we sorted out what you wanted to do. I should point out that you do have options Mr Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the witch. “And pray tell what are they?”

Clearwater pursed her lips tightly, clearly unimpressed by his attitude but Harry couldn’t find himself to care much.

“Your first option is to put them into the system. Miss Marge Dursley doesn’t want them and has informed us that she will put them up for adoption in three days.”

Harry scrunched his nose up at that idea. Even if the kids were exactly like Dudley was at that age, he wouldn’t let them go into the system.

“What else?”

“Second option is you adopt them. You would become their legal and magical guardian and of course would live with you when not at Hogwarts. And lastly…”

“And lastly…” Gopmar interrupted with a glare directed at the ministry official. “…you blood adopt them, in which you would become their father.”

Harry was stunned at the last proposal. “I’d become their father?”

“Obviously Mr Potter. That is the primary reason this meeting is taking place in Gringotts. We perform blood adoptions in which the child would take on physical, mental and magical changes to their body as though the original parents were never a factor. An example would be that if a wizard child was born with blonde hair and was skilled in charms, after a blood adoption the child may have red hair, become useless in charms and show natural talent in Herbology.”

Harry just nodded weakly as he considered the three options he’d been given. The first one was never going to happen so he was easily able to rule that out without any consideration. The second one less complicated and the more he was certain the children would prefer but the third was tempting.

Ever since he could remember, Harry had always wanted his own family. To have a safe home, where he could belong, be loved and happy. Hermione, Remus, Sirius and the Weasley family filled that role and will always be family in his mind but having children…his own children seemed an interesting idea.

“Mr Potter, we need to know what you want to do. Like I said we only have a few days before Ms Dursley decides for you and places them in the muggle system.”

Harry looked up at the witch. “Fine. I’ll decide on option two or three but I want to meet them first. I won’t force them to come with me or be blood adopted. They deserve the choice.”

 

 

**Minerva McGonagall - Hogwarts School**

 

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily as she stood at the shore of Black Lake, looking out over the water and enjoying the way the sun light seemed to shimmer as it hit the water’s surface. Her first few years as Headmistress was over and it had actually gone rather smoothly. The clean-up effort took over a year to put Hogwarts to right; while some of the scars would still be there for some it was something that they could begin moving on from. Knowing that she’d be wanted back at the castle before long, Professor McGonagall gave one final look at the lake, even letting a small smile slip out as a cool breeze flew over her. Realizing her fate, the elderly witch turned around and started the trek back up towards the school. Just as she reached the courtyard, Minerva paused at the fountain in the dead centre.  Slowly she walked forward until she was in arm’s length from it. When they had rebuilt the school, she had insisted that they replace the old style of fountain with something more fitting.   It had taken a while to think of the perfect thing to symbolize the war and the battle that had taken place but she was happy with the result; standing in the dead centre was a small house elf with her innocent face tensed and a scowl that looked rather misplaced, a wizard and a witch both with their wands drawn and lastly in the back were a thestral and a centaur. Hovering in front of the statues was a plaque that read -

 

IN MEMORY TO THE DEFENDERS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
AND THE WIZARDING WORLD.

YOU WILL NEVER BEEN FORGOTTEN!

 

Underneath was a list of every being that lost their life in defence of the school. She knew it wasn’t much but she wanted a permanent fixture to honour those they lost. Minerva ensured that each of the statues were general and didn’t look like anyone in particular, as the point of the states wasn’t to glorify one person or being over another.

Feeling memories of that night begin swimming back she quickly pursed her lips in defiance and spun on her heels heading swiftly into the school.

Once back in her office she sat down behind her desk and tried to relax. Even now that the students had left and another year was complete, Minerva still had many things to organise that would take a lot of time up. In particular she was certain that hiring new staff would be very time consuming. Towards the end of the last school year, several of the teaching staff had come forth expressing their desire to move on. Minerva felt a little put out that many of her close friends were leaving however she was grateful that they stayed to see the school rebuild and helped out where they could. Even though she now needed to find eight new professors in only a few weeks.   She had contacted the Head of Department at St. Mungos and the several Ministry departments yet as all of them had only just finished rebuilding their own ranks, they refused to offer anyone for teaching positions. She even felt desperate enough, to go back through previous school year records of anyone who did well in their NEWTS subjects that she felt could be a teacher.

A sudden knock on the door cause Minerva to suddenly jerk her attention off the parchment in front of her.

"Come in." she called

The door swung open revealing a rather dishevelled short grey haired witch dressed in earthy toned robes.

"Ah, Pomona please come in." Minerva smiled as she drew her wand thereby summoning a comfortable green chair for her colleague. "Tea?" she offered as Sprout took her seat.

"No thank you Minerva. I just wanted to check out how you were fairing filling all our positions."

The only position she'd currently been able to fill was the Deputy Head position. Aurora Sinistra had agreed to take over the role temporarily until someone else came along. Minerva sighed in relief when she told her that. When Pomona informed her that she wanted to retire, finding someone else who could fill the role of Deputy Headmistress was one of her biggest worries. She didn’t want a new teacher filling the role especially if they weren’t familiar with Hogwarts and its students.

"If I'm honest Pomona - not well.” She replied as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Many people are still trying to rebuild their lives and don’t want to take on full time teaching positions away from their families."

“Sorry to hear that Minerva, are you still looking for all ten positions?”

McGonagall snorted. “Thank goodness, no. I’ve managed to fill the Divination post and the flying instructor/Quidditch referee role.”

“Oh, how exciting! Although to be honest I had been thinking that you’d not bother filling Divination.”

“Why would you think that? It’s my duty to fill every position with the best candidate possible.” Minerva said shocked that Pomona would think that she’d abuse her power as headmistress.

“True Minerva, however we all know how you feel about it and your standards are fairly high. Just think about it – how likely is it that you’d find a seer or at the very least a suitable teacher for the class?”

“Actually I got Mopsus to take the Divination job and Mr Theodore Nott to look after flying lessons for the first years and he will referee all Quidditch matches.” Minerva answered, smugly enjoying the gobsmacked expression on her friend’s face.

“You got a Mopsus? I thought their line died out?”

Minerva just shook her head. “No. He managed to survive the war however he is the last of the line.”

Minerva understood the Herbology Professor’s shook at hearing the news about the Divination teacher. Mopsus was originally a family of seers from Ancient Greece, who worked in the court of Amphilochus. During that time the Mopsus family defeated a rival seer family, the Calchas family, whereby fearing revenge decided to move to Britain for safety. Their powers were so well known that their name pops up in important moments throughout wizarding history, however they never seem to stick around long; the last time anybody had seen a member of the Mopsus family in public was well over a century ago. It was only by chance that Minerva had even run into one.

“He’ll be moving in sometime next week. He wants to renovate the divination classrooms, his office as well as living areas.”

"I’m so happy for you Minerva! He’ll be an excellent addition to the school! Speaking of good news, I believe I've found a replacement for Herbology." She claimed smiling warmly.

Minerva quickly dropped her hand and gave her friend a puzzled look. "Really?"

"Why yes. He actually helped me repair and organize all of the greenhouses during the cleanup and did extremely well in his OWL and NEWTS."

"Longbottom?" Minerva asked astonished.

"Yes that’s the chap." she confirmed brightly. "While I only know that he did very well during Herbology OWL and NEWTS, I'm sure the rest of his marks while he was a student here were at least acceptable."

Minerva looked curiously at Pomona. She had known Professor Sprout for many years and was extremely confident that she wouldn’t push Longbottom onto her if she felt he was hopeless. However if perhaps Pomona had been in some of Longbottom’s other classes over the years she might not be so quick to suggest the stuttering and shy Gryffindor.

"Very well, I’ll ask that he send me his NEWT details and if acceptable - Ill offer the job to him."

Although she knew that the likely hood of Longbottom being approved by the governors wasn’t likely; normally they insist that each teacher have obtained a mastery in their given field before they are allowed to teach it.

Pomona smiled and stood up off her chair. "I'm sure you’ll find the rest of the Professors you need. If you need help to drag anyone here - let me know won’t you? I’ll always help, you don’t need to carry this alone." The Hufflepuff Head offered. With a final goodbye and a hearty wave, the witch exited the office leaving Minerva alone with her thoughts.

 _‘Well…’_ She thought to herself ‘… _one more position down, seven to go’_. She grabbed the subject list off her table peered down at it.

 

 ** _Potions_** _\- UNKNOWN_  
**_Charms_** _\- UNKNOWN_  
_**Herbology** \- LONGBOTTOM ?_  
**_Defence_** _\- UNKNOWN  
**Care Of Magical Creatures** \- UNKNOWN_  
**_History of Magic_** _\- UNKNOWN_  
**_Transfiguration_** _\- UNKNOWN_  
**_Divination_** _\- Professor Christian Mopsus_  
**_Astronomy_** _\- Professor Aurora Sinistra_  
**_Arithmancy_** _\- Professor Septima Vector_  
**_Study of Ancient Runes_** _\- Professor Bathsheda Babbling_  
**_Muggle Studies_** _\- UNKNOWN_  
**_Flying -_** Mr Theodore Nott

 

With Longbottom possibly covering Herbology she still had another seven teachers to find and only a few months to interview, hire and ensure they were prepared for the upcoming year. Resigned to her fate, the Headmistress returned to her tedious task of combing through the last few decades of students and their marks desperate to find suitable applicants for the empty positions. After writing them all, including Longbottom a letter explaining her offer she went to the owlery and sent them out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and give kudos. Thanks!


	3. Decisions and Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers more about his cousin's past before his children debate about their future with Harry. Will they want a blood adoption making Harry their father or would they prefer an alternative option?
> 
> Meanwhile Neville gets the interview that Professor Sprout organised for him with McGonagall.

 

**Harry James Potter**

 

Harry stood outside number four Privet Drive clenching his hands together nervously. Not only did the old Dursley house he grew up in bring back bad memories but there were two children inside that were about to become a large part of his life – one way or another.

Gathering his courage, Harry walked up to the stoop and opened the green door. A shiver ran over his body has he awkwardly crossed the threshold, almost as if his body didn’t want to be in the house as much as he did.

Ignoring his instincts, Harry pressed forward and walked into the lounge room to see Clearwater sitting on the lounge with two children. Instantly Harry could tell that Dudley’s children weren’t identical which he was secretly glad for.

Ethan had short blonde hair that sat neatly against his head with deep blue eyes and a small pudgy nose. His sister on the other hand had light brown hair that she had tied back into a ponytail along with a pair of hazel eyes. The traits they had in common was their height and pronounced cheek bones. Harry was secretly glad at their weight, proving that Dudley hadn’t taken a leaf out of his father’s book and starved them; they both weren’t as overweight like Dudley had been at their age or as thin has Harry had been, they’d achieved a happy medium. Both looked slightly apprehensive when he walked in, which only seemed more severe as when Harry got closer he noticed that they shuffled closer together on the couch.

“Err…Hi, I’m Harry.” He muttered, groaning internally at hearing how stupid he sounded in his head.

“Mr Potter, can I have a word with you first please.” Clearwater requested firmly with a subtle jerk of her head at the window.

“I spose.” Harry agreed and headed outside feeling confident to what she was getting at.

Seconds later the exhausted Ministry employee strode out in her navy robes.

“After speaking with the children for the last hour, I’ve come to a hard realisation about how they were raised.” She whispered her jaw tense and anger was lining each word.

“Go on.” Harry encouraged having the sickening feeling he knew what she was talking about.

“They didn’t have much interaction with their father other than the odd bedtime story or weekend events. It seems that they spent most of their time with their grandparents.” She informed Harry.

Harry ran his hand through his uncontrollable raven hair. “My Aunt and Uncle aren’t the friendliest of muggles. How’d you get them to leave?”

“It’s only Miss Marge Dursley here at the moment. Your Aunt and Uncle are currently on holidays in Paris. Although I will admit that when I spoke to her, it was rather odd. Before I had the chance of explaining the situation, I told her that you were coming today and she packed her belongings and left quickly. You would have thought I told her that a dragon was chasing her by her speedy exit.”

Harry chuckled. It was somehow hilarious to see how the roles have reversed. When he was a child being insulted by the female version of his Uncle, he would have given anything to run and hide. Now the mere mention of his name made her do the same.

“Unfortunately there’s more. I-I think that t…they’ve been abused. Thankfully only verbal abuse has been confirmed. As when they got their check up the healer didn’t find anything other than a few suspicious bruises.”

“Dudley might have hit them?” Harry gasped his voice weak. His childhood had been a rough time with continuously being yelled at and being hit around the head as punishment. The thought that those kids may have suffered because of Dudley made him sick.

Harry was partially relieved when Clearwater shook her head. “Actually no. From what they’ve told me I believe it was their grandfather, a Mr Vernon Dursley. Like I said Dudley seemed too spend less time with them compared to his parents.”

“Bastard!” Harry swore as he began pacing next to the flower bed by the front window.

“I understand your upset Mr Potter but you need to control it. They are still waiting inside for you.” She reminded him.

Harry sighed and tried to let his anger go. After a few moments of realizing that it wasn’t going to simply vanish any time soon, he settled on schooling his face so not to betray his real feelings. He didn’t want his first meeting with them to be negative.

Harry gave the witch a small nod before returning to the lounge room where he sat in Clearwater’s old place next to Ethan.

“Umm…well like I said before…I’m Harry.” He repeated feeling incredible uncomfortable.

“Are you Harry Potter? Dad’s cousin?” Ethan asked turning his deep blue eyes onto Harry.

“He m-mentioned me?” Harry spluttered. He assumed that they had talked about him while he was outside with Clearwater, as they looked a lot more comfortable now.

“Yeah, Dad sometimes tells us stories of Harry Potter.” Jasmine answered unintentionally showing Harry her blue braces as she spoke.

Ethan nodded before continuing on from his sister with increasing excitement in his voice. “Our favourite story is the one about how you saved Dad against shadows of death.”

If they were trying to be strong in front of him, they’d have to try harder; the excitement in Ethan’s voice was offset by the sadness in his eyes and the weak smile spoke volumes. Jasmine on the other hand was obviously more shaken than her brother if the way she held his hand so tightly was anything to go by.

Deciding that it would be damaging to point anything out or bring up the conversation like he was already their parent, he decided to ignore it for now. They needed to trust him first before they’d truly open up to him.

Harry just returned the small smile Ethan gave him at the mention of Dudley’s stories. He was certain that most of the stories Dudley told the twins were made up, yet he suspected the ‘shadows of death’ were the Dementors they faced when they were fifteen.

“You’re not going to let us stay with Aunt Marge, are you Uncle Harry?” Jasmine mumbled staring sadly down at her black shoes. Even though she was looking away from him, he could still see how her hazel eyes watered slightly at the thought of her Great Aunt.

Harry felt his heart break at the distraught look on the young witches face. “No, of course not. I want to take you both in and be your guardian but I want it to be what you want. If you’d rather live with another family somewhere, I can organise that for you…”

“No!” Both shouted in unison effectively interjecting over him.

Harry grinned, feeling good that they already liked him enough to pick him over the thought of someone else.

“Okay well I’m assuming you both know about magic?”   Harry asked quirking an eyebrow at the twins.

Both twins nodded to Harry but he could see the sad look growing in their eyes, making Harry pause.

“A little. Dad had told us a little about it as we were growing up but…” Jasmine started.

“…not a lot until we got our Hogwarts letters.” Ethan finished.

‘I thought that finishing your twin’s sentence was solely a unique annoying Weasley twin thing – apparently it is just a twin thing.’ Harry thought to himself.

“Can you tell us about magic Uncle Harry?” Ethan enquired his face slowly regaining his smile.

“Sure, but we need to discuss some things first.”

“Like what Uncle Harry?” Jasmine asked as she absentmindedly flattened out her pink dress.

“Well we need to discuss what you want to do. The options are you can either be adopted by me and I can look after you. I’ll be your Uncle or cousin…whatever you want to call me is fine. Or the alternative is that I blood adopt you.”

Jasmine cocked her head to the side. “What does that mean?”

Harry groaned. He didn’t know enough about it to really answer lots of questions but he’d give it a shot. “It means that I would become your father. You wouldn’t have a mother and I would be your only father…not Dudley. Now this is a big decision so I wanted to know what you thought. I’ll go along with whatever you want to do.”

The twins looked at each other carefully as though they were having a secret conversation. Feeling uncomfortable watching them _silent talk,_ Harry excused himself and headed outside to await their decision.

Clearwater was standing by the curb watching with an amused face. “You did rather well in there.”

“Thanks I guess, it’s a bit overwhelming to be honest.”

Clearwater just nodded her head in agreement. “Before I forget a letter with your name on it was found in your cousins will.”

She carefully pulled out an envelope that Harry could clearly see had his name scrawled upon the front. Again, not sure what to say Harry took the letter from Clearwater and thanked her.

Clearwater cleared her throat. “So Mr Potter, are you ready to be a father?” She asked with a small smirk.

Harry blushed a bit but was grateful for the change of topic. “Not really, I mean I’ve never had to be a parent to anyone before but I guess I’ve got a big enough house for us to live in although the only problem I foresee is that I don’t have a job at the moment.”

While it was true he was unemployed it wasn’t really an important factor, considering he had the Potter and Black fortunes behind him. However as he had pointed out several times to Hermione and Ron just because he had the money didn’t mean he wanted to sit around; he wanted to work for himself and now to be a good role model to the three young children in his life.

“If you’re that worried about it I’ve heard of some job opportunities that have opened up.”

“No offence but I’d rather work somewhere shovelling dragon dung than be employed by the Ministry.” Harry scoffed.

Clearwater just giggled. “Like the rest of the wizarding world, I’m well aware of your history with the Ministry. Don’t worry I wasn’t suggesting that.”

“Oh…sorry like I said no offence. Where’s the job?”

“Hogwarts actually. My cousin was just hired as the History of Magic Professor but McGonagall is still looking for others. With the upcoming year fast approaching I’m sure she’d take on just about anybody…but we all know Harry Potter isn’t just anyone.” She finished smirking.

Harry thought about the opportunity which seemed rather too good to pass up; no matter what the twins decide they would be a part of his life from now on and being close would only help them adapt to a new world. Not to mention Harry would be closer to Teddy which he was all for.

“Actually that’s not a bad idea. Do you know what positions McGonagall is still looking for?”

She shook her head. “Nope. All I know is that there are a couple left. That’s about it.”

“Hmm…I’ll have a think about it.”

“Your call.” She shrugged. “We should probably go in now, I believe that they’ve had had enough time to think. Besides the goblins will be wanting a timely response. Ready Mr Potter?”

“Actually before I go in I want to read Dudley’s letter. I’m not sure what he would have wanted to say to me but if it has ramifications on what he wanted for his kids…well…I want to read it now.”

Clearwater gave a swift nod before walking into the house and leaving Harry alone on the perfectly manicured front yard of number four Privet Drive. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Harry removed the envelope that Clearwater had given him earlier from his pocket, tore it open and began to read.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it must be weird to be given a letter from me especially under the circumstances but it can’t really be helped. I guess first I wanna apologise for our past, not that it helps much now but you deserve an apology at the least. I’ve changed a lot since you last saw me and I hope that now my choices in life are something that you can be proud of cousin. You saved my life when we were fifteen in more than one way; I’m no longer selfish and a bully, I’ve kept myself in line and used my time to help others. I’m not sure if the lawyers have told you or not but I do volunteer work most weekends and two nights of the week._

_Now, I’m not sure if you know this yet but I was gifted with two children…two magical children. I first knew they were like you because of an accident during their sixth birthday party. Aunt Marge still has a fascination with dogs, particularly any breed that’s even remotely vicious. Ethan is deathly afraid of dogs and when her pet Rufus II chased him into the corner of the living room, he blasted the bloody thing away, causing it to sail twenty feet in the air. He didn’t seem to remember much about what happened and I smoothed it over with Mum and Dad who were sitting in the kitchen, thankfully missing the event entirely. Jasmine had a similar situation when one of her friends, who lived in Mrs Figg’s old place, was being bullied by some older kids. She accidently set the leader’s shirt on fire. I vaguely remember you being hit by Mum and Dad for strange things happening so I drew the connection and assumed it was normal._

_I think Mum and Dad are suspicious, so when I created my will I gave my lawyer every single scrap of information I could remember about you even though I knew it was unlikely he’d find you. But I had to have hope, knowing that you’d do the right thing and help my kids, if I were to die.  Their mother was a girl who lived down the street who I dated briefly just before we went into hiding.  She had wanted to be a chef and had big dreams, I think that is one of the main reasons why her parents made her give the babies to me and cut all ties._

_I may not have the right to make this plea to you considering our past, but I don’t trust that my parents or worse Aunt Marge will do what’s right for Ethan and Jasmine. I’m not sure how the magical world works but I beg you, please take my children in and look after them like they were your own. They have nobody else._

_Forever in your debt,_

_Dudley Dursley._

 

Harry tried to absorb the information in the letter but freely admitted that he was having trouble; Dudley begging that he take in his kids, if only to protect and guide them instead of his once doting parents, spoke volumes to Harry. Maybe Dudley really had changed. After a moment of staring into the distance, Harry shook himself out of it realising that they were still waiting on him.

With a deep sigh, Harry put the letter away back inside it’s envelope before heading back into his childhood home, his legs feeling like lead as he went. Harry made his way back into the Dursley’s lounge room and took a seat opposite Clearwater and the twins, it was then that he realised that he had three sets of eyes firmly fixed upon him. Unsure what to say Harry awkwardly looked at Clearwater.

“Okay Jasmine…Ethan.” She began gently looking between the two sitting next to her. You’ve been given your options and now it’s time to pick. What did you decide?”

Harry cringed at how blunt and almost clinical she sounded especially when they’d only really given them about ten minutes but luckily both Dursleys missed it. Rather they opted to look at each other before Ethan stood up. “We want a blood adoption.” He answered his voice slightly shaky.

Harry had always wanted a family but he wasn’t one hundred percent certain that he wanted it this way; what if the kids felt that they were only doing this because of him or Dudley, rather than picking the best option for the future.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Harry asked.

Jasmine nodded. “We’ve heard stories from Daddy for years about how great you are and how you saved him.”

“Yeah if we have to go with anyone, we wanna go with you. Your family and a hero.” Ethan said offering Harry a small smile.

“Besides…” Jasmine whispered staring off into the kitchen, subtly avoiding everyone’s eye line “…if we blood adopt and become your kids…it’s less likely that you’ll leave us…like Dad.” She finished sniffling, as several fat tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Harry exchanged an anxious glance with Clearwater as Ethan sat back next to his sister and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. He knew that losing a family member was tough especially so young but when he first met them they seemed okay considering everything, obviously sad, but okay in general.

He still wasn’t sure how to comfort either Jasmine or Ethan who was now looking equally upset, in the end he decided on pretending it was Ron and Hermione who were sad. With Clearwater still watching his every move, Harry left his chair and kneeled in front of both kids.

“I want you both to listen very carefully to what I’m going to say…” Harry started softly, waiting for both sets of eyes to look back at him. “…Dudley didn’t want to leave you but I’m going to tell you something a friend once told me…our loved ones never truly leave us, they live on through us.” Harry said as both children looked at him with sad eyes and tears now rolling freely down both their faces. “I’m not going anywhere no matter what you pick to do. Your Dad wanted me to look out for you and that’s what I’m going to do.  We are family.”

 

**Minerva McGonagall - Hogwarts School**

 

As she sat in her office waiting for the next teaching interview, Minerva couldn’t help but be sigh satisfactorily at her luck so far. Even though there was only two weeks before the start of the new term, she'd managed to fill almost all the teaching spots. A knock on her office door effectively drew her attention causing her to quickly straighten some of the papers on her desk.

“Enter.” She called out.

As the door swung open the Headmistress couldn’t help but be shocked at the man who entered. Neville Longbottom, the tall, chubby and clumsy boy she had once taught was gone and it appeared as though someone else had taken his place. Longbottom had lost a rather lot of weight and gained some muscle in its place, which helped in showing off his wide shoulders and chiseled jawline. While the weight loss was impressive it wasn’t the most shocking thing. It was his confidence.

Neville strode forward up to Minerva’s desk, his maroon robes swishing behind him.

“Hello Professor, it’s great to see you again.” Neville greeted warmly, a large grin on his face. “I’m sorry about the late reply, I’ve just been incredibly busy with everything and helping my grandmother.”

Minerva allowed a small smile to escape as she reevaluated her thoughts on the young Longbottom. Throughout his school life, Neville had always been the student to make blunders and be continuously bullied. Now seeing this confident and happy man before her she couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of the man he turned into. As she had personally known Neville’s parents before the first war she felt certain that they would have been as well.

“You as well Mr Longbottom and don’t worry about it. How is Augusta doing these days?”

Neville beamed. “Great thanks, she doesn’t move around much anymore other than to visit Mum and Dad at St Mungo’s but in general…great.”

“Good, now as with all interviews I will start with asking what you’ve been up to since your graduation.”

Minerva was surprised that after Hogwarts reopened to the public, many students who lost their seventh year to the war returned - Neville being among them.

“I spent some time travelling actually with Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley. We spent just over two years drifting throughout Europe and even spent some time in America. Afterwards they wanted to visit New Zealand and spend some time together, which suited me fine. Let me assure you that it can be awkward playing the third wheel to an engaged couple.” Neville laughed deeply.

“Yes I imagine it would. Now as I mentioned in my letter, Professor Sprout personally recommended that I hire you to replace her as Herbology professor. Do you feel that you’d make an effective teacher?”

“Oh yes I remember reading that…” Neville asked a faint blush flaring up under his five o’clock shadow. “…I’m flattered that she’d think of me to be honest. I mean we’ve been talking since I completed my mastery in Herbology but she never…”

“What was that Mr. Longbottom?” Minerva interrupted sitting up straighter in her chair. “Did you say you’ve completed your mastery?”

“Yeah I achieved it last year. She even helped me find the best teacher for it. I would have preferred her but as she was still teaching here at the time it wasn’t possible. Although it’s thanks to Professor Ostar I graduated faster than the average so I shouldn't complain.” Neville said smugly.

“Well…congratulations Mr Longbottom. It is truly a fantastic accomplishment.” She praised him. “Did you happen to bring your results from your NEWT and your mastery with you?”

“Oh right sorry, probably should’ve given that to you when I first walked in.” Neville chuckled as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out three sheets of neatly folded parchment.

Minerva waved away his unnecessary apology as she took the offered academic profile and proceeded to unfold it.

 

**Neville Longbottom - NEWT EXAM RESULTS**

**Herbology** \- Outstanding  
**Potions -** Acceptable  
**Charms -** Exceeds Expectations  
**Defense Against the Dark Arts -** Outstanding  
**Care Of Magical Creatures** \- Acceptable  
**Transfiguration** \- Acceptable  
**Divination** \- Poor  
**History of Magic -** Acceptable

 

Minerva felt a surge of comfort wash over her as she read Longbottom’s results. With such strong results in Herbology combined with his mastery, she was confident that the governors wouldn’t reject him as a teacher; after all he was passionate and qualified in his field.

“Let’s talk Mr Longbottom.”

 


	4. Draco Malfoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott discuss their futures and another interview takes place.

 

  **Draco Malfoy - Malfoy Manor**

 

It had been just over a decade since You-Know-Who was defeated and only now were things truly different in the wizarding world. It took time for buildings to be rebuilt and for families to bury their loved ones and move on from the loss. However for the Malfoy family, things were still slightly rocky. Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to life in Azkaban prison for his crimes, luckily Draco and his mother escaped any judgements thanks to Draco’s childhood nemesis - Harry Potter.

Draco could barely believe it as the dark haired boy, who he had spent over six years fighting with and tormenting, stood defending him and his mother. Thankfully due to Potter’s words that day they were free. Draco could see the look of hate and disgust in their eyes as they passed the judgement, if it wasn’t for Potter he was positive that they would have shared a similar fate to his father. He had a hard time feeling sorry for his father; he had declared his unquestionable loyalty to a psychopath and destroyed all their lives. After all, people had trouble believing a Malfoy wasn’t aligned with You-Know-Who and it was those feelings that would be almost impossible to budge.

For the first few months Draco and his mother could barely leave the house, the looks and the threats as they passed people in public were dreadful. They had even been sent some howlers from families who'd lost someone in the war - blaming them for what happened. Draco hated this but he partially understood where they were coming from. Even though neither of them had killed anyone directly, the families needed someone to blame and two suspected followers of the Dark Lord were easy targets.

While the Malfoy mansion was indeed impressive after a month walking the halls with nothing to do, Draco was beside himself. He had even considered writing to Potter to thank him for what he did; he didn’t have to do it especially with their history yet he went out of his way to stand up for him. Draco had even sat down to write it but he couldn’t get past _‘Dear Harry’_ and even that sounded wrong to him. In the end he just didn’t send anything, figuring even if he did think of something to say, Potter would just destroy it; which even Draco thought he had every right to do.

One morning Draco came down to breakfast and sat at the long Malfoy table alone. He had gotten used to this as gradually his mother had stopped coming downstairs all together – preferring to spend hours and hours in her room alone.

"Zokey!" Draco called.

With a loud pop a small house-elf appeared next to Draco.

"Good morning Master Malfoy." She said with a smile.

Draco was glad that he didn’t have to follow the Malfoy rules and guidelines anymore as they were exceptionally restrictive. The biggest upside was he was able to start doing, saying, being who he wanted to be. Not being forced to be an evil carbon copy of his father, which Draco could think of nothing worse.

"Morning, Zokey." Draco yawned as he stretched his arms up over his head. "Can you bring me some breakfast and the Daily Prophet please?"

With a slight bow the house-elf vanished with another pop. Draco had been keeping up to date with the wizarding world through the Prophet; at first it had been difficult reading about how the Malfoy’s had somehow brainwashed Harry Potter to help them gain freedom but he ignored it. Ten minutes later Zokey appeared next to him with his breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs along with the Prophet which she laid next to the plate.

"Is there anything that Zokey can get for you this morning Master Malfoy?" She asked as she played with the large tea owl she had fashioned into an odd looking dress.

Draco shook his head. "No, thanks Zokey."

With that she vanished leaving him alone to finish his breakfast and enjoy the Prophet.

Suddenly Draco heard the fireplace roar to life from the next room. Placing his fork down, he made his way into the parlour. He knew that there were only a few people who had been keyed into the wards, and that Malfoy Manor had some of the strongest wards possible, so whoever just arrived was a friend rather than a foe. Standing in the hearth was Theodore Nott, his only friend from Hogwarts that would still talk to him who wasn’t stuck in Azkaban.

"'Ello there Drac." he said with a sly smirk.

"Good morning Theo, not that it’s not good to see you and all but do you realize its 7am…why are you here."

Theo had certainly changed since the war, Draco mused as his now shaggy haired friend stepped out of the fireplace.  He could still remember when Theo had been so particular about his brown hair and the product he used but now it looked like he didn't own a brush.  Theo was wearing light green robes that seemed a little small for his frame; however it was the cheeky look in his blue eyes that had Draco apprehensive. 

"Now now Drac…” Theo smirked sounding incredibly patronizing which already rubbed Draco the wrong way, instantly ruining his good mood. “…you should know that I always have my reasons..."

"...that you never like to share. Yes I remember all too well." Draco retorted, rolling his silver eyes for good measure.

With that said Draco turned and went back to the dining room with Theo in tow behind him.

"So...just wondering…if you've read the Prophet this morning." Theo asked as Draco took his seat in front of his breakfast.

Draco glanced over at it. "No actually, unfortunately a visitor came and interrupted that." Draco replied sarcastically with a smirk. "Did you want any breakfast? I’m sure Zokey can whip something up for you."

"No, no. Actually I have to get to work soon but I'll get something to eat there so don’t worry 'bout it."

Draco was immediately taken aback by this. Theo had been looking for work for months, but had been finding it incredibly difficult to find anything. Most employers were cautious of anything to do with You-Know-Who. While Theo and his parents had nothing to do with the war, they were still Slytherins who refused to take sides with deatheater contacts.  Then to make it worse his uncle and cousin were well known for being right in You-Know-Who’s inner circle. It was this exact problem why Draco hadn’t even tried to start looking.

"Whoa! Are you telling me that you finally got a job?" Draco asked incredulously. "Who the hell would employ someone like us? If you tell me that you accepted that job as a janitor at St. Mungos... I’m sorry in advance if I laugh at you." Draco teased as he stabbed a piece of bacon and put it in his mouth.

If he was honest it probably wasn’t a bad idea at least for the short term. With jobs being hard to get it made sense to apply for the most difficult or tedious jobs. Not only would it get some money incoming for Draco but it would help show that he wasn’t dark and the best thing is he wouldn’t have to stay there forever; he’d just have to stick out any job long enough to get someone to give him a good reference. After all he had a long way to go to repair any of the damage his family wrought on the wizarding community.

"Actually you can read about my new job in the Prophet...page 4 I believe." Theo cockily replied as he sat next to Draco and quickly snatched his toast from the plate.

Draco quickly opened up the paper and tore open to the page sending a glare at his friend as it did so. There with a large advertisement with the title _‘Professors Wanted’._

"Wow congratulations I spose. How’d you ever get McGonagall to give you a teaching position, if I remember correctly you didn’t particularly excel at anything." He teased as he skimmed the advertisement. With his history Draco was shocked that uptight McGonagall would hire Theo, however he was still happy for his mate. He had worked exceptionally hard attempting to fix his family name and now he was reaping the benefits out of it.

"Very funny Draco." Theo giggled giving the blonde a playful shove.

Draco stood up and clapped Theo on the back with a smile. "No seriously…good on you Theo. You really deserve it. "

"Thanks." he said returning his smile and shaking his hand.

He may have said it in jest but Draco was having difficulty thinking of a subject that Theo would be teaching at Hogwarts. After all he was an okay student however he never really had a favourite class or got any high marks in anything let alone obtain a mastery.

"So what are you teaching?"

"Actually there were quite a number of positions vacant, apparently most of the teaching staff have resigned or retired. I'm taking over as Flying teacher and Quidditch referee." Theo exclaimed excitedly.

Draco grinned at the thought of Theo being the Quidditch referee; Theo tended to be rather passionate about Quidditch and flying, much worse than Hooch ever was. Back during their fifth year, Theo had tried out for a place on the Slytherin team and in Draco’s opinion deserved a place but the captain at the time had selected a friend instead. It was the only time, other than the Battle at Hogwarts, when Theo wasn’t a bundle of positivity.

“Do you know of anyone else who are filling some of the roles?”

“I know a few like…Sinistra, Babbling and Vector are the only returning Professors…oh and Longbottom is taking over from Sprout.” Theo revealed suddenly looking a little warm under his black robes.

"L-Longbottom...Neville Longbottom...a teacher at Hogwarts...?" Draco sniggered loudly barely able to control himself.

"Actually Draco, Neville was amazing at Herbology all through school. McGonagall reckons he'll be brilliant at it."

Draco reined in his mirth when he noticed how stiff Theo got when he had a go at Neville’s new job. Theo always had a sense of justice about him, a trait Draco never used to like - he always thought it was a bit to Gryffindor. Deciding to change the subject Draco quickly cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, sounds great. However McGonagall has her work cut out for her by the sounds of it."

"Can’t help but agree. In fact she’s put out adverts in the paper and around Diagon Alley even Hogsmeade about the positions...for weeks even and apparently nothing." Theo reported nodding sadly.

Draco understood why many people wouldn’t want to spend time there at Hogwarts, even though it was cleaned up. Many families lost loved ones in the war; it would be hard walking around there. Realizing he was neglecting his breakfast, Draco glanced down at the article while stuffing cold egg into his mouth.

"McGonagall actually owl'd me and asked if I knew anyone interested in taking a teaching position for the upcoming year..." Theo revealed looking at Draco with his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Draco coughed up the egg he was in the process of eating, sending it across the table. “Please tell me you’re joking!”

Theo took a breath before continuing, apparently decided to ignore the horror in his friend’s voice. "You were rather skilled in Potions and Charms if memory serves right. Not only do you you’re your NEWTs in them but you also have your mastery in Potions."

Draco did alright in most of his courses but Theo was right Potions and Charms were his best and favourite subjects by far. Also Theo was right, Draco had gotten achieved the role of Potions Master although he had to subtly leave the country to do it. Suddenly it hit him, the reason why Theo came over so early, the reason he brought up this conversation at all.

“You’ve already given McGonagall my name haven’t you?” Draco stated keeping his anger as controlled as possible.

“Yep.” Theo confessed with a grin so wide he looked to be in pain.

"Are you _CRAZY_? McGonagall won’t hire me." Draco hollered picturing the stern witch in his mind.

"Now Draco, is exploding at your friend the right response here?” Theo asked his voice once again taking on a condescending tone that made Draco want to jinx the smug look of his face.

“It feels the right way to go when your _friend_ starts talking crazy.”

Theo chuckled. “Actually, when I told her that you’d be interested she didn’t shoot the idea down and even offered you an interview.” Theo divulged, causing his shoulders to slouch slightly obviously feeling better about telling Draco. He wasn’t sure what was more irritating; the fact Theo played him or being on the receiving end of Theo’s best attempt at an innocent smile.

Draco hated being forced or tricked into things. The best thing about being an adult and not having his father’s views imposed on him anymore was being granted a freedom he’d never really experienced before. The only thing that stopped Draco from hexing Theo was because he knew that he meant well.

"When is this supposed - interview?" Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh umm...in about an hour I guess." Theo responded with a casual shrug.

Draco’s heart froze in his chest. "...D-Did you say an h-hour?" Draco stuttered looking extremely stricken.

“Hmm give or take, it may be closer to forty five minutes actually.” Theo corrected as he examined his watch more closely. By the time he looked up, Draco had gone and the only sign of where he went was the hurried footsteps that echoed in the chamber outside.

Theo smirked as he took Draco’s seat and picked up the fork. “Shame to waste.”

 

**Minerva McGonagall - Hogwarts School**

 

Minerva was still having trouble filling the positions for Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration Professors not to mention the Potions Master. Each offer of employment she had sent out was returned with a letter thanking her for consideration but they weren’t interested. She’d even gotten desperate enough to put advertisements in the Daily Prophet. However it had quickly turned into one of the worst decisions she had ever made having only received two interested parties; two hags complete with warts demanded to be taken seriously for the Charms and Potions teaching positions even though they never completed NEWT let alone mastery in their subjects.

The headmistress grumbled to herself as he reviewed her current teaching staff for the upcoming year.

 

 **Potions** \- UNKNOWN  
**Charms** \- UNKNOWN  
**Herbology** \- Professor Neville Longbottom  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts**   - UNKNOWN  
**Care Of Magical Creatures -** Professor Charlie Weasley  
**History of Magic** \- Professor Alexander Clearwater  
**Transfiguration -** UNKNOWN  
**Divination -** Professor Christian Mopsus  
**Astronomy** \- Professor Aurora Sinistra  
**Arithmancy -** Professor Septima Vector  
**Study of Ancient Runes** \- Professor Bathsheda Babbling  
**Muggle Studies -** Professor Eugene Wentworth  
**Flying -** Mr Theodore Nott

 

A short rapping at her office door grabbed her attention away from her list. She wandlessly cast the tempus charm and sighed. It was time for another interview. She just hoped that Theo was right otherwise she was going to make sure that the ex-Slytherin got the worst patrols once school started back up.

“Come in.”

 

**Draco Malfoy - Headmistress's Office Hogwarts**

 

Draco sat in front of his old transfiguration professor with her calculating eyes fixed squaring on him, effectively making him a nervous mess. He already felt unprepared thanks to Theo only giving him forty minutes to get ready and collect the necessary documents for an interview; in his rush to get to Hogwarts on time, he couldn’t find his formal charcoal robes which irritated him greatly but there was little he could do about it now – except perhaps send a stinging hex at Theo the next time he saw him.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts Mr Malfoy.” McGonagall said stiffly making her Scottish accent even more pronounced as she strummed her bony fingers against her desk.

Draco inclined his head slightly in gratitude. “Thank you Headmistress.”

“As I’m sure Mr Nott has explained to you, I’m rather busy getting ready for the upcoming year, so if you don’t mind shall we speed past the chitchat and straight into the interview?”

“Of course.” Draco agreed trying to force himself to relax. With so much of his and his family’s future on the line, he was having trouble keeping calm. This was clearly evident by the way his hands were clenched so tightly into the side of his chair that his knuckles had turned white.

“Excellent. Now tell me what have you been doing since you graduated?” She asked as she pulled out a long piece of parchment and an eagle feather quill.

“Umm…well…shortly afterwards I left Britain and trained to become a Potions master.” Draco responded blushing at how nervous and un-Malfoy he sounded. He had always prided himself on being rather articulate, something that his mother always taught him, though he now sounded more like he was asking his crush out for the first time.

McGonagall smirked as though knowing why he was turning so red it would put Gryffindor’s house colour to shame. “You left Britain?...hmm...I assume that you were given a certificate for your mastery, Mr Malfoy?”

Draco pulled out a leather folder and handed it over to the Headmistress desperately hoping she didn’t notice how hard his left hand was shaking. Thankfully, if she did notice, she didn’t say anything. Instead she flipped the folder open and perused its contents.

“You were taught by Master Poliakoff?” McGonagall gasped, looking at him over the top of her small round glasses that were perched on the end of her nose. “Did you know that many years ago, Master Poliakoff had another student, who later on became the Potions Master here at Hogwarts?”

Draco flinched. He was very aware of who the Headmistress was talking about, he was the one who had originally recommended Poliakoff.  He had just been hoping that McGonagall didn’t know that piece of information.

“Yes that is the reason I went to him. Due to my family’s…history I knew that I would never be trained by any Master here in Britain or Ireland.” Draco answered looking out the window behind McGonagall petrified of the potential look on her face.   It was only when she cleared her throat that he focused back on her emotionless stare.

“According to this, not only did he pass you and thereby making you a Potions Master but he even noted that you were one of the best potioneers he had ever taught.” McGonagall said her eyes roaming over his folder before she let out a heavy sigh. “I have worked with Severus for many years Mr Malfoy and I feel confident that he would have been extremely proud of you Draco.” Draco was completely surprised by the hint of pride in her voice as she spoke.

“Thank you.” Draco mumbled staring intently at his extremely well-polished shoes.

“Now, it appears that for your mastery you invented a potion and improved two well-known ones. Care to elaborate Mr Malfoy?”

“Err…right. Well I saw a few flaws in the Blood-Replenishing Potion and Skele-Gro solution.” Draco replied. However felt his insides squirm as McGonagall rolled her green eyes at him.

“I did say elaborate Mr Malfoy…there is more information on your qualification that what you just told me.” She drawled. “I would assume that the potioneer responsible would have more to say.”

“Sorry Headmistress.” Draco said his mind flashing back to his Transfiguration classes with McGonagall, where she was well known for demanding more of her students.  It appeared that she’d taken that trait and applied it to her Headmistress role. “Well the Blood-Replenishing Potion has a few downsides such as that when first taken its effects are slow, it tastes dreadful and has been known to drastically weaken some patient’s magic if they must consume it for longer than three days. By adding five diced leaves of Fluxweed and one crushed tentacle from a Flitterbloom before leaving it to boil longer, I was able to fix each of those problems.”

Draco could still remember stalking through a forest in the middle of Russia at midnight, hunting for the perfect specimen of Fluxweed. Unfortunately, Fluxweed should only be picked at midnight on a full-moon and is only found in dry forests. In an attempt not to draw the attention of the native wild creatures that he had been warned lived in the forest, Draco was forced to navigate his way via the moonlight that had managed to break through the above canopy rather than using the lumos spell. Overall making his six hour expedition rather painful.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. “Impressive Mr. Malfoy, what about Skele-grow?”

He could feel his face get warmer again due to his ex-teacher’s praise but ignored it in favour of answering her question. “Similar situation to the Blood-Replenishing Potion, Skele-grow takes several days before the bones begin to re-grow and when they do it is extremely painful. By adding two frozen Ashwinder eggs and lowering the heat for the duration of the brewing process, I managed to solve that problem.”

“I see. What about the third potion? Poliakoff only mentions that it is an extremely potent pain-relief potion with healing properties.”

Draco wished that he could simply say that he’d rather not speak about it but it would only be detrimental to his cause; he needed to prove to himself, McGonagall and the wizarding world that he was not his father and by achieving the prestigious rank of Potions Master at Hogwarts was a strong first step.

“I…During the war I saw many people being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse and the lasting effects it could have on the body. As Potion Master and double-agent I saw and even assisted my godfather make pain-relief potions. However, as I’m sure you’re aware Professor, even the strongest healing potions and pain-relief potions were never able to truly heal the negative effects of the curse.” Draco explained watching the Headmistress carefully, he wasn’t sure how she would react to the knowledge that he helped brew potions consumed by the Order and Deatheaters alike but at receiving her curt nod, he continued.

“I admit that it took me a while however I was able to successfully create an elixir that could combat the Cruciatus Curse; within twenty-four hours the potion can completely heal any damage sustained from the curse, including nerve and muscle damage no matter the duration and strength of the curse.” Draco revealed, feeling as though he just bared his soul.

Sharing his invention with someone else was scary for Draco, he had never told anyone else what he done to gain his Mastery; the only people who knew were Poliakoff and a Ministry employee. Combined with the intense look in McGonagall’s eyes, Draco felt exceptionally uncomfortable.

“If this is true Mr Malfoy why haven’t I heard anything about it? An achievement like this in potions would be greatly welcomed by healers everywhere and considering your past I would have thought you’d want the positive recognition for your work.”

Draco flinched again at the cool tone in her voice, she’d obviously thought that he kept the potion’s details to himself or sold them for some kind of profit.

“After I completed my Mastery and returned home, I sent my discovery including a sample into the Ministry to be verified and sent to St. Mungo’s for use. A week later I received two replies the first was from a Mr. Kenmore, stating that my work had been denied due to my history within the wizarding community. Whereas the second was a letter in the form of a howler saying that the Ministry wouldn’t be stupid enough to be tricked into sending poison from a…a d-deatheater to a hospital.”

McGonagall’s face instantly dropped. “I’m sorry to hear that Mr. Malfoy.” She said with a voice full of sincerity. “You do know that if I accept you, that won’t be the last time someone would call you that. I know that you never had the dark mark Draco and I know a lot of your role in the war…” she said causing Draco’s eyebrows to farrow. “…yes, including how you saved three muggleborn students when you helped them escape Malfoy Manor while Voldemort was living there.”

“But…h-how?” Draco stammered completely thrown by the Headmistress. He had never told anyone about those three kids and hearing someone speak so casually about it shocked him to the core. He could barely remember how he did it; after all he escorted three muggleborn Hogwarts students out of his home that was filled with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. All four of them, Draco included, should have been caught and killed, yet somehow all survived.

“Many parents will be upset at having you teach their children Draco. It will be difficult for us both, are you willing to try?”

“Yes.” Draco responded confidently.

 


	5. Trouble with Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes the twins away from Privet Drive and towards their future. So they pack all their belongings and their first stop is to visit their future Aunt. How does that interaction go? With the twins fearing that their new Aunt would be just like their Aunt Marge, does this witch prove their fear to be true?  
> Cedric Diggory is excited for a new change in his life and working at Hogwarts might just be what he is looking for. Unfortunately he isn't the only person going for the Charms professor role. Will he get the chance to change his life or will his opposition have something up his sleeve to overthrow the Hufflepuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> First off I want to say a big thanks to everyone who read and gave kudos for this fic. In particular I also wanna thank Drewbie, Adafrog, Baelorfan, CedricAndHarry/Harricislife and Iamladyliberty for commenting. I really appreciate it as it helps inspire him to keep writing. 
> 
> This is a chapter about the twins, Harry and Cedric's interview and a glimpse into his past. I've put some author notes at the bottom of the chapter as it was recommended to me by a reader. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please give comments and kudos. :) Thanks all.

 

 

**Harry James Potter - Privet Drive**

 

 

It had been a long few days for Harry; first he discovers that Dudley died but he left him the responsibilities of helping his two children. Ethan and Jasmine Dursley were given multiple options about their future however in the end decided on getting blood adopted by Harry to his great surprise.

After the twins confirmed for a second time that they wanted a blood adoption, Harry smiled and told them to head upstairs and pack anything that they wanted. Tonight was the last night that they would spend in the Dursley home. While they bounded up the stairs seeming to be happier than he had seen them so far, Harry and Clearwater discussed plans to finalise everything. After an hour to tedious talking, Clearwater left but not first getting a promise from Harry that he’d get the twins to Gringotts before eleven the next morning.

With Clearwater finally out of house, Harry sighed in relief; while she seemed to be a reasonable albeit irritating witch, he knew that he would never trust the Ministry again. It was better that she was gone - it would give him a bit of breathing space. At hearing the twins giggle and several bangs upstairs, Harry assumed that it was a sign that they were still packing. Seeing he had more time up his sleeve, Harry kept himself occupied by going around the Dursley home.

Once the walls were plastered with pictures of a blonde boy, getting older and older as his waist line got larger and larger, however each picture Harry could remember was gone. In their place were pictures of Ethan and Jasmine and one picture in particular caught Harry’s eye; a picture hung over the fireplace of the twins blowing out eight candles upon an enormous green ice-cream cake with Dudley standing between them, a proud smile etched onto his now much slimmer face. It was obviously a picture of their birthday and from the looks of it, Dudley was at least a much better parent to the twins then his parents were to him.

At hearing banging coming down the stairs, Harry ripped his eyes away from the heart-warming family picture and smirked at the twins standing by the door; Ethan was standing next to a black suitcase and Jasmine was clutching her blue suitcase in her hands.

“I guess you’re ready to go then?”

Rather than answering both twins nodded profusely.

“Excellent well before we go back to your new home, we have to make a stop first. Normally tonight is the night I have dinner with a friend of mine and I think it’s a perfect time to introduce the two of you.”

“Oh…okay. Are you sure?” Jasmine asked her once excited smile now looking rather forced.

“Absolutely. Besides you’ll have to meet with her sooner or later, as of tomorrow she’ll be your Aunt.” Harry said carefully watching their reactions.

The moment Harry mentioned the word Aunt, blood quickly ran from Ethan’s face making him look rather green and sickly whereas Jasmine’s smile vanished completely and her eyes boggled.

“W-we have another Aunt?” Jasmine stuttered out looking out the corner of her eye at her brother who seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

Harry chuckled knowing the problem. “Kinda, but don’t worry she isn’t anything like Aunt Marge. I promise.”

He felt a little bad for mentioning anything about an aunt so soon but they had to find out sooner or later. Especially if Hermione was going to accompany them to Gringotts in the morning, which he felt that she would insist upon. Besides he wasn’t going to start lying to them; Dumbledore in many ways was like a grandfather to him, however it was hard to forgive the lying and deception. There was no chance he was going to follow his bad example.

“Come on, we’d better get going. We are already running a little late and the first thing that you need to know about your Aunt Hermione is that you _never_ keep her waiting.”

Deciding that apparition was not only dangerous but probably a bit overwhelming for their first form of magical transport; Harry decided to gradually show them the wonders of magic via the Knight Bus. With a final look around the home, Harry escorted the two outside and onto the curb of Privet Drive.

“How are we getting to A-Aunt Hermione’s home?”

Harry smiled warmly down at Ethan. “We’ll take the bus.”

Keeping his eyes fixed upon the two Dursley’s, Harry stuck out his wand arm out over the road. A second later a loud bang echoed around the abandoned street, as a large and vibrant purple triple decker bus appeared before them.

Harry tried not to giggle at their gobsmacked expressions; instead he elected to help load the twin’s luggage onto the bus. Once the trio was aboard and Harry had paid their fare, the magical bus shot away from Privet Drive at break neck speeds.

Harry lost his battle to hold in his amusement, laughing as both Ethan and Jasmine mashed their faces against the windows. Seeing as his travelling companions were too enamoured with the way the bus seemed to squeeze past other traffic and race around corners, Harry busied himself with looking around at the other occupants; travelling with them was an aged witch, with her wrinkled face so close to her copy of the Daily Prophet Harry was sure she was trying to inhale the words from the page, and if the loud snoring at the back of the bus was anything to go by, a rather tired wizard.

Finally they reached their destination and after giving the bus driver a hurried thanks, they jumped off the bus. The moment they all had touched the sidewalk with their belongings firmly in their hands the Knight Bus shot off like a bullet out of a gun into the night.

Harry smirked and turned to the twins. “Would you like to see some more magic before we go in?”  

“Oh please Mr Potter.” Jasmine quickly responded watching Harry eagerly as though worried that she’d blink and miss it.

Ethan seemed to light up in excitement. “Yeah go on Mr Potter.”

Harry cringed at hearing them call him Mr Potter again. In less than twenty four hours, he was about to be their father.

“Ethan and Jasmine I want you to do something for me. I’d rather you call me something else instead of Mr Potter…how about for now, you call me Uncle Harry or just Harry?”

Ethan beamed up at him. “Okay Uncle Harry, we can do that.”

With that decided, Harry removed his wand from his pocket and ensuring that they were alone, he subtly cast a reducing charm on their luggage, making it no bigger than a pound note. Both twins were staring at him filled with awe and amazement.

“Don’t worry you’ll be learning how to do that and more at Hogwarts.” Harry said as he walked up the path towards Hermione’s home.

 

 

**Minerva McGonagall – Headmistress’s Office Hogwarts**

Minerva rushed into her office quickly whipping her cloak off from around her shoulders before draping it across the back of her high-backed chair. She had just returned from a meeting with Charlie Weasley near the Forbidden Forest where they were discussing his new curriculum ideas. Even though she was impressed at his endless enthusiasm on the subject, his ideas were both expensive and dangerous; he wanted a tameable dragon to live in the grounds for the seventh year students to study, multiple stalls installed near the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest so that he could keep and look after various creatures and finally he wanted to hire two apprentices. Even though he suggested that the apprentices be seventh year students, who were serious about a career with magical creatures, it would still be costly. Not to mention having a dragon on the school grounds, even a trained one, was reckless.

She nimbly removed her wand from her robe pocket and cast a hasty tempus charm. Minerva let out a deep sigh; she had been worried that Charlie would make her late for her next interview, fortunately she had escaped with minutes to spare. She had two interviews to get through and Minerva was sure that it would be interesting, she just hoped that the first applicant had changed since he was a student. He had the reputation of being fairly rude and selfish and after how he behaved during the Battle for Hogwarts, he was lucky that she was meeting him at all.

While she knew she should be grateful that more people had been showing interest in some of the positions, they just weren’t even close to what she wanted and the school needed. Anthony Goldstein applied for the Potions Master position, he was even encouraged by the school governors but Minerva put a stop to it. Goldstein, despite being a past Ravenclaw, almost failed his NEWT potion examinations and hadn’t even thought about taking his Potions Mastery. Yet when she had informed him that he failed to get the position, he didn’t take it very well. She knew that the governors only suggested Goldstein because they hated her alternative – Draco Malfoy. To put an end to the fighting she informed them that if they found an alternative potions master, she would interview and give them a chance. In the meantime the position went to Malfoy.

 

 **Potions** – Professor Draco Malfoy  
**Charms** \- UNKNOWN  
**Herbology** \- Professor Neville Longbottom  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts**   - UNKNOWN  
**Care Of Magical Creatures -** Professor Charlie Weasley  
**History of Magic** \- Professor Alexander Clearwater  
**Transfiguration -** UNKNOWN  
**Divination -** Professor Christian Mopsus  
**Astronomy** \- Professor Aurora Sinistra  
**Arithmancy -** Professor Septima Vector  
**Study of Ancient Runes** \- Professor Bathsheda Babbling  
**Muggle Studies -** Professor Eugene Wentworth  
**Flying -** Mr Theodore Nott

 

_**BANG!** _

Minerva snapped her head up at the sound of her office door opening, to see a tall man with dirty blonde hair standing on the threshold.

“Did it not occur to you Mr Smith, that this is an office and even though you’re not a student anymore, you should still knock?” Minerva said tartly as Zacharias Smith strutted into the room and took a seat opposite her.

Smith shrugged. “I was simply getting your attention Headmistress. Everyone knows that you’re desperate for teachers and knowing that I’m more than qualified, I thought I would apply.”

Minerva’s eye twitched in irritation. She had never expected to be treated specially because she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts, but knocking before waltzing into someone’s office is just polite. He certainly got her attention but it wasn’t the kind of attention he was after.

“Let’s begin Mr Smith. I saw in your application that you are interested in replacing Professor Flitwick. Is that still where you think you’d like to work?” Minerva asked testily as she reviewed his first correspondence with her.

“Yes I’ve always been rather talented with Charms. Oh…and before I forget here is the paperwork you requested.” Smith grinned as he reached into his robe pocket, pulling out two scrolls and chucking them upon Minerva’s immaculate mahogany desk.

Desperate to get the interview over with, Minerva unfurled both pieces of parchment and began to read. The first one was a letter of recommendation from a Professor Penrose from the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry; while Minerva was sure it would have been a carefully worded fluff piece of how fantastic Smith was, once she had seen the Ministry seal and signature she promptly folded the parchment up and started on the second one. Unsurprisingly, the other scroll was Smith’s NEWT results.

 

**Zacharias Smith - NEWT EXAM RESULTS**

**Herbology** \- Acceptable  
**Potions -** Poor  
**Charms -** Exceeds Expectations  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts -** Acceptable  
**Muggle Studies** \- Acceptable  
**Transfiguration** \- Poor  
**History of Magic –** Exceeds Expectations  
**Ancient Runes –** Acceptable

 

Minerva couldn’t help but be shocked at the gall the ex-Hufflepuff in front of her had shown. She had carefully requested that all applicants have Outstanding in their NEWTS as well as a mastery in their field. Smith arrived very confidently without either of these requirements.

“A question Mr Smith…Do you honestly expect me to hire you for the Charms post on your weak NEWT results and a letter from the Ministry? Considering you were a student the last time the Ministry was able to force a teacher on us…that is mighty brave of you. I will admit that even though I had asked the Ministry if they had any spare employees that might be able to teach for a year, they would still have to be chosen by me. Your marks are poor and you haven’t shown me evidence of you gaining your mastery in charms.”

“I got a Exceeds Expectations for my Charms mark, that’s not a poor result especially for NEWT level!” Smith spluttered his cheeks tainted pink.

“I agree with you, in general that is a strong mark. I must admit I’m rather curious…did you actually read my advertisement in the Daily Prophet?”

Smith looked to the corner of the room sheepishly. “Ummm…I might’ve glanced it at.”

“Well if you had bothered to read the entire thing properly, you would have seen that to apply for a teachers position you need an Outstanding in your NEWTs as well as mastery. I might have overlooked the Outstanding considering you got a Exceeds Expectations, but the most important thing is your mastery. How do you expect to teach the students if you aren’t a Master in your field?”

“If that’s how you feel _Headmistress_ I’ll bid you a good day.” Smith snapped standing up abruptly and lumbering towards the door. “I’ll be passing your comments onto my father at the Ministry. Considering you got your current position because there was nobody else wanting to deal with the burden of rebuilding Hogwarts, I would have thought you’d be a bit more grateful.”

Minerva snorted as she stood up behind her desk with her hands folded firmly against her chest. “Grateful? Mr Smith you should be the grateful one. I only accepted the interview with you because it was good manners. I had no intention of hiring one of the wizards who abandoned his friends during the Battle of Hogwarts. You can’t show your friends and the school any loyalty then and it appears that you haven’t grown up at all since then.”

Smith opened his mouth to argue but Minerva held up a hand. “Good day Mr Smith.”

With the dismissal clear in her tone, Minerva sat back down and took her feather quill in her hand violently crossing Zachariah Smith’s name from her interview list. Minerva could hear the rude wizard start stomping down the stairs as she revelled in the feeling that crossing his name gave her.

She had a feeling that the interview with Smith would be horrible but she had no idea just to what extent. There was only one last applicant for the Charms position and she prayed that he would work out well. Thankfully the next interviewee had the foresight to send their documentation via owl earlier that morning, thereby allowing her to review and properly prepare. She just wished that some of the other potential applicants had been so thoughtful.

After the war she had tried to keep up to date on many of the wizards and witches who fought for the light side at the school, yet this particular wizard was very good at avoiding her inquiries. The only thing she had ever learnt about him since the fall of Voldemort, was that he was alive and not speaking to his father anymore.

 

 

**Cedric Diggory – Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 

 

Cedric Diggory walked through the passage ways of Hogwarts aiming for the Headmistress’s office, trying to keep his eyes focused on the floor in front of him rather than looking around much. The Battle of Hogwarts was a painful memory and with each step he took along the familiar corridors, small horrific snapshots flashed into his mind. It had been difficult for him after the war but he had come to accept the past and the war.

After he won the Triwizard Tournament his final year, Cedric spent five months recovering at St. Mungo’s. For as long as he will live, Cedric was certain that he would never forget what happened that fateful night in the graveyard during the third task. He had been so close to death and yet because of a fourteen year old student, he’d been saved.

One of Voldemort’s followers had fired the killing curse at him under the orders of his master. It was as if someone had cast an immobilising charm upon him; he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but watch as the green curse rocketed towards him. Even now Cedric wasn’t sure the exact moment when Harry moved, but at some point he had pushed him away at the last moment. By the end of the ordeal, Cedric had been tortured via inventive uses of the Diffindo charm along with the Cruciatus curse while Harry fought Voldemort.

He had zero memory of escaping the graveyard along with the dark wizards and witches there; due to the torture Cedric had been unconscious. He’d later learn that it was because of Harry Potter. That horrible night was the last time he had seen the Gryffindor. He had tried multiple times afterwards but each attempt was met with complications; Dumbledore didn’t want him to owl Harry as it was too dangerous and he was stuck recovering in St. Mungo’s and wasn’t allowed to leave.

Once he was discharged, Dumbledore had asked for his help in the Order of the Phoenix. Wanting to do more, he agreed to become a hidden member of the order. Over the next couple of years he spied on the Improper Use of Magic Office as well as the Obliviator Headquarters. Even though his parents weren’t thrilled that he was putting himself in harm’s way, Cedric didn’t care. He was going what was right and that was all that mattered.

As Cedric arrived at the staircase leading to the Headmistress’s office, he frowned rather surprised at the sight before him. When he was a student, the Headmaster’s Tower, then owned by Professor Dumbledore, was guarded be a huge stone griffin gargoyle. Now the griffin was gone and in its place was a large stone hideous imp. Cedric wasn’t sure why the griffin had been replaced, especially by whatever the creature was meant to be, but it certainly made a statement; the imp was snarling down from its high viewpoint showing three rows of jagged teeth, two large wings were spread wide behind it and in its outstretched claws it held two curved daggers. To Cedric it looked like it was designed from someone’s nightmare.

Cautiously Cedric stepped up to the statue and looked it in its cold, dead eyes.

“McGregor.” Cedric clearly said.

Instantly the imp let out an eerie growl before stepping backwards and revealing the staircase that would lead Cedric to Professor McGonagall’s office. While keeping a careful eye on the rather imposing looking guardian, Cedric slowly ascended the spiral staircase mentally preparing for his interview. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice a figure stomp down the stairs until he was roughly shoulder barged.

“You’d better watch yourself Diggory.”

He looked up at the man and away from his shoulder, feeling it throb slightly from the rough treatment and stared into the calculating eyes Zachariah Smith. He wanted to rub his shoulder but he didn’t want to give Smith the satisfaction, knowing that he had hurt him. Which judging from the icy glare he was being given, delivering pain was what prompted his pathetic attack.

“What’s wrong with you Smith?” Cedric asked calmly.

“Are you here for the Charms position Diggory? Cause if you are I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s mine.” Smith snapped squaring his shoulders before a cocky grin crept onto his face. “Although I spose you could always take over from Filch, he’s getting on after all.”

Cedric rolled his eyes. “What does it matter to you? I’m glad that your interview went well but it’s my turn now.”

Feeling that he had made his point clear, Cedric turned to head back up the stairs so he wouldn’t be late. Teaching at Hogwarts was always a dream of Cedric’s, and he wasn’t going to be late to an interview for it all because of Smith.   He wasn’t a teenager stuck in school anymore, and if Smith thought his pathetic efforts of intimidation were going to scare him off, he’d have to try a lot harder.

Obviously unhappy with Cedric’s response, Smith reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “Come off it Diggory. Because of that bloody tournament in your final year, everyone knew that your best subject was charms.”

Cedric could feel his magic begin to build rapidly under his skin, before his magic could seep out, he aggressively seized Smith’s offending limb and shoved him away as hard as he could. Seeing Smith stumble down the stairs with a gobsmacked expression, Cedric took a deep breath and reigned in his magic.

“Leave Smith.” Cedric hissed out before jogging up the stairs.

Once he was at the top of the staircase, Cedric leaned against the wall outside McGonagall’s office and proceeded to take several additional calming breaths. Smith had always been a sad and pathetic excuse for a Hufflepuff, having none of the traits that the house held dear. A Hufflepuff was hard-working, honest and loyal but Smith was lazy and rather egotistical.

After gathering himself and straightening his pale yellow robes, Cedric knocked on the door to the Headmistress’s office.

 

 

**Harry James Potter  
**

 

 

After graduating Hogwarts Hermione moved consistently before finally ending up in her current home; Harry assumed that her desire to keep moving was due to the fear of what happened in the war, after all most students get anxious when they head out into the real world for the first time but they don’t normally have to deal with death on a daily basis like they did.

Hermione’s new home was the top floor in a large rundown apartment complex. When Harry first discovered that his best friend was moving in to a dilapidated building in a dodgy part of London, he was greatly concerned but as always she had a plan.

Realising that it wasn’t exactly the safest option to be standing outside with two small children so late, Harry hustled the two Dursley’s up towards the front door of the building with his wand in his hand…just in case.

Harry quickly pushed the two kids through the abandoned foyer, his eyes darting over the dust filled room for any sign of a threat. He had two kids under his care from now on, nothing, magical or muggle was going to get to them. He let out a sigh of relief when they reached the elevator and once inside he pushed the button indicating the fifth floor.

As the elevator moved, Harry realised that Hermione had taken his advice and worked on the elevator. Originally the elevator, like the rest of the building, was old, dusty and falling apart; the stainless steel inside was tarnished and scratched, the floor buttons didn’t properly work unless hit with the right amount of force at the perfect angle. It had been so bad that on one occasion when Harry had helped Hermione move in, it stopped in between the fourth and fifth floors. Although, while those ‘features’ were bad, the elevator had a more frightening problem. The elevator tended to shudder as it moved between the floors, as though it was considering the option of dropping to the basement any second. Thankfully, Harry could now see his face in the polished steel as it sailed up smoothly as though under a levitation charm. Harry smiled at his reflection, doubting if there was anything that his friend couldn’t do.

As the trio waited for the elevator to stop Harry noticed the anxious expressions on Ethan’s and Jasmine’s faces. If that wasn’t enough to tell Harry that they were nervous about meeting Hermione, then the tight death grip they had on each other’s hands certainly was.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise you’ll love Hermione.” Harry said.

Jasmine just nodded as her brother gave what Harry thought was meant to be a reassuring smile, however came across more of a grimace.

A small ding echoed around the small elevator signalling they’ve reached their destination. Slowly the metallic doors slid open revealing a large and open lounge room filled with plush and cosy lounges and chairs.

“Coming Harry!” Hermione’s voice called out from deep in her apartment. “Just make yourself a home.”

At hearing Hermione’s words, Jasmine and Ethan carefully made their way into the room. Rather than taking the host’s offer of making themselves comfortable, the twins decided to stand in the middle of the room and look around.

A sudden thought struck Harry as they waited for Hermione. He needed this to go swimmingly and to put both the twins at as much ease as possible. Deciding on a course of action Harry turned to the twins.

“I’m going to go and check on Hermione. Will you two be okay here till I get back?” He asked noting the way Ethan’s eyes widened in horror and Jasmine shook her head.

“Here - come sit down.” Harry said guiding his two wards onto a large red couch in the centre of the room. Once they looked as relaxed as he thought they could get, he looked both carefully in the eye. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.” Both answered in unison.

“Well I promise that Hermione isn’t anything like Aunt Marge, she’s been my best friend for over fifteen years. She’s going to love you guys as much as I already do.” Harry said wrapping his arms around the two in a protective hug.

After they let go, Harry turned to Ethan. “Do you know the best thing about Hermione?”

“No.” Ethan squeaked.

“She hates dogs.” Harry whispered enjoying the way his future son’s face split into a shaky grin. “I’m just going to be in the next room, if you need me I’ll be in here a second, just call.” He swore before reassuringly patting each twin on their shoulder.

Once he felt that they would be okay, Harry got up and headed down the corridor towards the kitchen. With each step he mentally prepared himself for how he would explain this change to his life to Hermione. As he entered the small glistening kitchen, Harry saw his friend at the stove stirring something in a large orange pot.

“Hello Hermione. Busy day?” Harry greeted with grin; he could always tell when his best friend had spent hours studying, she looked rather frazzled and today was no different. Hermione had her bushy hair loosely tied up in a bun, which was being held securely by her vine wand. To complete her look, she wore a pair of plain black pants and a dark yellow jumper that Luna had given her as a Christmas present the year before. Hermione would only wear the jumper when she was at home, saying that it was extremely comfortable. Harry didn’t buy that excuse, feeling it had more to do with the oddly shaped creatures Harry had never seen before covering every inch of it.

“You could say that, I spent the entire day reviewing files from the Committee of Experimental Charms archive. The last three years’ worth of files to be exact.” Hermione answered without turning around.

Harry was confident that he knew what she had been doing without her explanation, especially as her finger tips were stained by ink.

Harry took a deep breath in to steady himself. “Hermione, I have a few things I want to tell you.”

“Harry, after everything we’ve been through, you should know by now that you can tell me anything.” Hermione responded as she moved a bubbling pot from the heat and turned to Harry.

“Okay, well you might wanna sit down.” Harry suggested pointing at the small table and chairs in the middle of the kitchen. Hermione gave Harry a dubious look before she followed his recommendation.

Harry proceeded to explain everything that happened since he got back from visiting Teddy, not leaving a single piece of information out. He watched as her face morphed with each development; her tired face changed from sad to understanding before settling on approval.

“…I’ve gotta take them to Gringotts tomorrow morning to complete the blood adoption ritual.”

“Well I must say Harry that I’m very proud of you. I think you’ve done the right thing, stepping up to look after family.” She declared a loving warmth whirling around her brown eyes.

“Thanks” Harry smirked.

“Have you decided if you’ll speak with McGonagall about a teaching position?” Hermione questioned obviously curious.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I think it’s the best idea. Don’t you?”

Hermione huffed. “My answer to that question is the same answer I gave you in our fifth year when you asked if I thought you’d be a good teacher. Yes Harry… I think it’s a great idea; you get to spend some with Teddy, which I know you’re worried about, as well as you’d be able to be with Jasmine and Ethan. It may be a struggle for them to adapt to wizarding life and having you close, may help. So when do I get to your future kids?” Hermione asked.

“Now. I brought them with me.”

“Now?!” She shouted standing up suddenly from the table. “You know, you could have given more of a warning than this Harry Potter!” Hermione snarled as she ripped her wand from her hair, causing her frizzy hair to tumble down around her shoulders.

“I haven’t had much time to do anything Hermione.” Harry retorted rolling his eyes.

“Go out and entertain the kids whilst I get presentable…oh and while you’re waiting you can send Professor McGonagall an owl about a teaching position and what’s left. Dinner will be another ten minutes anyway.” She barked as she ran out of the kitchen down another corridor to her bedroom.

“Girls.” Harry sighed, rubbing his temples as he got up to follow his given orders.

 

 

**Minerva McGonagall – **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.****

 

 

Three loud knocks from her door cause her too briefly at the thought of who was on the other side. She had always been against having favourite students, feeling it wasn’t fair to the rest of the student body but she’d be lying if she said that it was a rule that she always followed. Cedric may not have been a Gryffindor, but he was a kind hearted boy with above standard skills in transfiguration. After everything he dealt with in respects to his father before the war began, she was proud of him. Not many had the willpower to forgive and move on like that.

“Come in Mr Diggory.”

The door clicked open and the former Hufflepuff student walked into the room. Cedric looked very similar to the last time she had seen him. He was still tall and his impressive jawline and smile would make anybody swoon. The only thing that seemed to have changed was his grey eyes, they didn’t shine and seem was warm as she remembered. Instead they were hard and guarded. Even though she didn’t know everything about what Cedric Diggory had gone through in the last few years, one thing was clear. He had changed.

Cedric moved in front of his chair and held an arm out.

“A pleasure to see you again Professor.” He grinned, showing off his sparkling teeth.

“You as well Mr Diggory. Please take your seat and we’ll get started shall we.” She said. As Cedric took his seat and got comfortable, Minerva laid out each piece of parchment that her potential future professor had sent. It was an extremely detailed recount of his personal and magical history since he was eleven years old; Cedric had even gone so far as to include his marks from first year.

“Excellent. Well Mr Diggory even though I’m fair sure what you’ve been up too since the war, could you explain a bit too me?” Minerva couldn’t help but ask that question. With Cedric already offering an extensive list of what he had accomplished since then it wasn’t a necessary question, although her curiosity was rather overwhelming.

Cedric nodded stiffly and cleared his throat. “Well as you know Professor, my father wasn’t impressed that I joined the order during the war. So when it was over, he thought that I’d fall into line and follow his detailed plan for my life.”

She noted the bitter tone in his voice as he spoke. Even though she knew that Amos Diggory had always been an opportunist; it almost seemed offensive that he had hurt, what had been, an always happy and positive young wizard. Minerva had never really met Amos Diggory or his wife before Cedric’s first year when the couple had marched into Hogwarts, requesting a meeting. It turned out that Amos had already planned a fast track path for Cedric’s career; if followed carefully it would place him as Minister for Magic by the end and all before he was thirty-two years old. Amos had wanted to know if they could organise additional classes and special one-on-one tutoring. While it wasn’t unexpected for parents to contact the school about their child’s progress and future, she was a little shocked at the eagerness in the man’s voice and body language. It was as though someone had placed an overcharged cheering charm on the man.

“I take it that you didn’t Mr Diggory?”

Cedric ran his fingers through his neatly combed brown hair. “No. I haven’t spoken to my father since…a couple of days after the war I guess. He wasn’t impressed at my choices but I couldn’t particularly care less then and still don’t now. Instead of becoming Minister I went and got my mastery in Charms and spent a few years travelling around Ireland doing odd jobs.”

Minerva quirked an eyebrow at his choice of his words. “Odd jobs?”

Cedric smirked. “Yeah, the need for strong charms was extremely high after the war. Even with Voldemort gone, the war had many people and parents on edge. Because of this I was able to get constant work, mostly creating wards around homes and properties. I even got contracted to the Ministry here in England to break the dark wards and enchantments that were placed over Yaxley Manor.”

“I see. So when you applied to become a Professor here at Hogwarts, you decided that you wanted a change?”

“Yeah it was time. I-I missed my friends a lot and owling wasn’t enough anymore. They’ve all…well most have moved on with their lives and when I was made godfather to my best friend’s daughter, I decided it was time to come back…to settle down.”

It was clear to Minerva from Cedric’s sudden nervous response and his tense shoulders that he didn’t like to talk about his past much. To separate herself from the awkward moment Minerva focused on Cedric’s NEWT results.

 

**Cedric Diggory – NEWT EXAM RESULTS**

**Herbology** \- Acceptable  
**Potions –** Exceeding Expectations  
**Charms -** Outstanding  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts –** Outstanding  
**Care of Magical Creatures** \- Acceptable  
**Transfiguration** – Exceeds Expectations  
**Arithmancy –** Exceeds Expectations  
**Ancient Runes –** Acceptable

 

“I see here that despite the craziness of your senior years here, you’ve managed to do well for yourself Mr Diggory.”

Cedric smiled. “Thank you Professor.”

“On paper you are by far the best and most qualified for the position but to be honest with you, I’m hesitant to hire you.”

Minerva watched as Cedric’s body tensed further.

“Why?” he croaked out.

“Your loyalty to the students and school isn’t in question at all, regardless of you being sorted into Hufflepuff. You fought for the freedom and safety of the wizarding world just outside my office door Mr Diggory. I know for a fact that many students and families owe their lives to your efforts that night, including the current Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic – Miss Lavender Brown.” Minerva paused as she collected her words. This was a delicate situation and the last thing she wanted to do was insult or hurt the man in front of her. “My only concern is your condition. According to the statement you received from your healer, your condition won’t affect your ability to teach and couldn’t hurt the students.”

“That’s right Professor.”

“I want to hear your opinion. Do you think that you can keep it under control?”

“In all honesty it was difficult after the battle. I don’t know about anybody owing me for saving their lives, as far as I’m concerned it was us against Voldemort and his followers – we saved each other. After I was cursed I spent a while in St. Mungo’s and it wasn’t just the charms and potions keeping me going. I had told two of my closest friends where I was and they played a big part in helping me recover. In regards to if I have recovered fully and if I can keep my condition controlled…yes Professor. I can.” He answered forcefully.

Minerva nodded showing her understanding. “In that case Mr Diggory it would be my pleasure to offer you the role of Charms Professor.”

 

 

**Harry James Potter  
**

 

 

Harry didn’t mind saying that he was originally slightly concerned how the twins would go meeting Hermione, especially considering that Aunt Marge had treated them so poorly over the years but it turned out that there was nothing to worry about. Hermione had quickly won over the two with her bubbly personality as she showed them around her home before serving them home cooked pasta. Although they had been positive factors Harry thought the thing that truly won them over was letting them watch her magically enhanced television. If their experience living with the Dursley’s was anything like his, he doubted they got to watch even the slightest moment of television.

Hermione had insisted that after dinner, Harry and the twins stay the night as it was too late to bother with the knight bus and she had enough spare rooms. The next morning Harry woke up in a slight panic. He’d completely forgotten that he was meant to take Teddy to buy the last of his school supplies today. While he was finishing his second mastery, Hermione had eagerly taken Teddy to get some of his required textbooks, along with some light reading that the two thought was necessary. Even though they spent the whole day in Diagon Alley, they didn’t buy everything his godson would need. Teddy had been rather clear that he wanted to get the majority of his list, especially his wand, with Harry and would simply wait until he got back.

He quickly kicked the dark purple covers from his single bed and swung out before tearing out of his room; Harry mentally congratulated himself for deciding to sleep in his clothes rather than sleeping naked in bed, effectively saving him time. As he reached the lounge room, Harry was met with a rather familiar sight. Hermione was sitting on the floor with over ten large tomes either stacked neatly next to her or opened and scattered in front of her. As his best friend hadn’t noticed that he had entered the room yet, Harry carefully started to step over neglected quills, parchment and an ancient looking book covered in what appeared to be mould.

“Good morning Harry.” Hermione said without looking up from the book in her lap. “How did you sleep?”

Seeing Hermione completely zoned out in a book or in what Harry and Ron called her ‘nerd mode’ was nothing new, especially if there was an upcoming exam while they were at Hogwarts but this was different; she had large black bags under her eyes and was wearing the same thing she put on the night before to impress the twins.

“Fine thanks ‘Mione. Did you get any sleep?”

Hermione just flipped a page in her textbook, either deliberately ignoring his question or too lost in whatever she was reading.

“Right, well Hermione can you watch Jasmine and Ethan for a moment? I shouldn’t be too long.”

Apparently this was enough to rip Hermione’s attention away from whatever she was reading.  “What are you talking about Harry? Where are you going?”

“Well…I kinda forgot that I was meant to visit Teddy today, and considering the details I thought maybe it would be a good idea to introduce the twins to my godson.”

Hermione scoffed returning to her book. “Yes Harry it is a good idea to ease the three of them into a friendship of some sort however I must warn you that it does seem that you’re rushing things a bit.”

Harry frowned. “What do you mean rushing things?”

“Harry come on, surely you can see that a lot has happened in a very short amount of time. Rushing the twins and yourself through the process is not a good idea. Just do what is necessary at first.”

He could see what Hermione was saying but he didn’t quite agree. “Yeah but think about it Hermione – I don’t have a lot of time left. The kids are going to Hogwarts soon and not knowing anybody or anything in the magical world. Surely you can remember what it was like for us being shoved into Hogwarts, without some of the knowledge and friendships that others took for granted. I’m sure you’d agree that it would be beneficial to know another first year, one that is like family.”

Harry didn’t like the notion of playing his best friend but he didn’t want to be late and it was always a good idea to have Hermione on your side. Mentioning the struggles most muggleborn students find themselves in was a low blow, considering Hermione’s issues during her own first year; bullied by other students not having any friends or alliances until after Halloween and that bloody mountain troll.

Hermione’s face softened. “Alright, while you’re over visiting Andy and Teddy, I’ll get the twins ready and we can head out early. How about if we meet in the Leaky Cauldron in an two hours? It’ll give you plenty of time to chat with Andy while the kids get ready.”

“Brilliant idea Hermione.” Harry beamed at his friend.

With saying a final goodbye Harry stepped into Hermione’s fireplace and disappeared in a swirl of emerald flames.

 

* * *

 

 

AN:

In the books Zachariah Smith was a horrible little Hufflepuff who didn't suit the house he was sorted into at all.  In many respects he was the exact opposite of Cedric Diggory.  He quickly made enemies of the golden trio and in particular Ron.  Also in the books he wasn't in the final battle despite being a part of Dumbledore’s Army and being there before it started, he decided that it was safer to flee rather than fight.  It was mainly that situation that motivated me to try and write some heat between Minerva and Smith.  Even though Minerva told him a flat out no, he isn't the type to just let it go.  He's grown up to become a worse little version of his younger self and is now a stuck up, egotistical jerk who is babied by his father (similar to a blonde Slytherin we all know).  He believes that because his father has a bit of pull at the ministry, he can make her change her mind.

Minerva's password to her office was inspired by her first love - Dougal McGregor who was a muggle farmer in Minerva's home town.  The removal of the Griffin statue was deliberate and will make sense later.

I'm curious what you all think of Cedric's 'condition' especially when the girl he saved was Lavender Brown.  I was careful how I phrased my words when I wrote that interview between the two.

Other than Harry's, the interviews for Professors are almost done - YAY!  I'm eager to get started writing the relationships and problems that arise once the school year commences. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Thanks for reading and hopefully you liked the chapter. Please dont forget to leave your kudos and comment. :)


	6. Mistakes and Last Minute Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives excited to grab Teddy and introduce him to his future children, Ethan and Jasmine however unfortunately it isn't that simple for Harry.   
> While Harry talks with Andy and Teddy, Ethan gets a lesson from Hermione and the twins discuss if being the children of Harry Potter is a good idea or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, heres the next chapter! Hope that you all like it. I was hoping to do the Gringotts Adoption in this chapter but it started to get a bit long so it'll have to wait for chapter seven.   
> So just wanna give a BIG thanks to everyone who gave kudos I really appreciate it. Also another HUGE thanks to Baelorfan, twilightreaderaddict, ypsikaro, adafrog, cat, snape_lust, drarrybabbies and hadrianpercy for commenting on the last chapter. It's good to hear from readers what they like, dont, etc. 
> 
> So feel free to comment and let me know what you all think of chapter six.

 

**Harry James Potter – Tonks Home.**

Harry arrived in Andromeda’s living room in a rush of emerald fire. He slowly stepped out of the fireplace and smirked at the sight before him. Andy was sitting in a comfortable black leather chair nursing a cup of tea in her hands, while Teddy was sitting next to her, wearing his new vibrant red robes that Harry had bought the previous year. Before the duo had noticed his sudden arrival, Harry had already observed two things. One, if judging by the bags under Andy’s brown eyes, that could only rival Hermione when she’s researching something, Andy hadn’t slept again. The second was that Teddy was drumming on the armrest of his chair with his legs swinging in obvious anticipation.

Since the war ended Harry knew that many families had been affected, by the loss of a loved one or something that they saw or did. However sometimes when he saw the physical and mental toll it had upon them, he just wished that there was an easy way to help his friends and family. It hurt to see them still in pain and watch them try and bury it. On that fatal night when Harry fulfilled the prophesy many people lost their lives. Unfortunately Remus and Tonks Lupin were two of them.

Andy received nightmares almost every night for well over a year of how Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov murdered her only child and her husband. She might not have been at the battle but hearing stories from survivors proved to be damaging enough. Harry tried to help out with whatever he could but Andy was an extremely stubborn witch, she would only reluctantly accept help if she didn’t have a choice. Over time and with help from her mysterious friend, he was glad that she only seemed to be plagued by her nightmares on the anniversary of her daughter’s death, rather than every day. At one point he was very interested in who the tight-lipped witch would have devolved her nightmares to but in the end he didn’t care; all that mattered was that she was improving.

“HARRY!” Teddy screamed as his soft brown eyes locked onto him. His godson leapt out of his chair and ran over to him. Harry beamed down at Teddy and enveloped the tall eleven year old into a quick hug. Over the years when Harry came over, Teddy would react the same way. Harry found it rather baffling how Teddy could be happy and confident when he was surrounded by those he knew, but became shy and withdrawn if there was even one stranger. Harry chuckled seeing his godson again who seemed to have shot up again slightly even in the last few days. He was certain that he would take after his father; there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Teddy would already be the tallest and lankiest in his class when he got to Hogwarts.

“Are you here to take me to Diagon Alley for my school stuff?” Teddy asked as he reluctantly pulled away. Even though Teddy wouldn’t admit it, Harry knew that he feared losing either him or Andy. From when he was about five years old, Harry would sit down and tell stories to Teddy about his parents and sometimes show pictures of the happier times. Harry grew up not knowing anything of his parents other than the lies peddled to him by his pathetic relatives, he didn’t want that for Teddy. Once as he was tucking Teddy into bed and saying goodnight, his godson reached out and grabbed a hand full of his robes.

_“Promise you won’t go to heaven with mummy and daddy…stay…pwease…” Teddy whispered as sleep started to overwhelm him._

_Harry’s heart broke hearing the underlying pain and fear that laced his words. He wasn’t sure what to say to comfort him so he settled on one word. “Promise.”_

He shook his head as he focused on the eleven year old in front of him. “You bet kiddo.” Harry replied with a grin. As soon as Harry had confirmed Teddy’s thoughts, he noticed that his sandy hair slowly began to darken and his eyes started to swirl from brown to green. Harry always thought it looked like a mini colour tornado was somehow trapped inside his eyes. It was always rather fascinating to watch as long as you were expecting it.

It was another thing that both he and Andy were glad he inherited from his parents. Tonks was a metamorphmagus and was born with the ability to alter her form at will. Harry and Andy were carefully teaching Teddy how to develop it but it had been exceptionally difficult as the gift is exceptionally rare; it was so rare that they couldn’t even hire an experienced person to help.

“Great! I’ll go get my stuff.” He declared as he tore out of the room.

“Stuff?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow at Andy.

She snorted. “Yes Harry…stuff. I was hoping to talk to you first but Teddy was adamant that he would stay in here and wait for you to arrive.”

Harry’s stomach started to fall at the implication of her words. Last time that she said something similar she was about to be treated at St. Mungo’s and was desperate for someone she trusted to watch Teddy. He could tell that she didn’t like asking for his help but as Teddy couldn’t stay in the hospital with her, she didn’t really have much of a choice.

He went over and took Teddy’s seat fixing Andy with a questioning glance. “St Mungo’s again?”

Andy only replied with a hum as she raised her cup to her lips, taking a sip. Harry tried not to gag at the smell of Andy’s favourite beverage, feeling that it would destroy the atmosphere; he had never found out what Andy made her tea from but he was sure that its aroma alone could peel paint from the walls.

“Is it your lungs again?” Harry asked as delicately as possible only to receive another huff from the elderly witch.

“I’m old Harry. Going to St. Mungo’s is part of the course. Speaking of which I’ve got a check-up that I need to deal with so I was hoping you could watch Teddy until the Hogwarts term starts.” She croaked out waving her hand impatiently in front of Harry.

“Of course I can no worries. Did you want me or someone to come with you?”

Andy glared. “I’m old Harry not incompetent or crazy! I appreciate the thought but I can find my way to St. Mungo’s without a guide.”

Harry just nodded. He wanted more information but it was clear by her eye twitch and tone that his questioning was over. Even though Andy had been clearly getting older and weaker over the years now that she had passed her ninetieth birthday, there was a hidden strength in her eyes that seemed as powerful and as dangerous as ever. He knew that wizards and witches had a tendency to outlive their muggle counterparts but Andy had been through a lot in her lifetime. He thought it was understandable that he was worried about her constant trips to St Mungo’s.

“So have you found a job yet?” Andy inquired breaking him out of his depressing thoughts. “I know you only just finished your last mastery but times passing on and you need to settle down. As good as apprenticing is it doesn’t grant stability…a career does…”

‘And here we go.’ Harry thought to himself as he restrained to sigh.

“…Now I’ve spoken to the owners of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley along with a friend I have in the Department of Magical Transport at the Ministry. Both have told me that they are looking for good people. I acknowledge that neither are in the fields you’ve been studying but they are good and respectable jobs. What do you think?”

He just sat dumbfounded staring at the elderly witch before him. Shortly after the war, Andy had started showing interest in his future, even while she was battling her own inner demons. Harry could freely admit that at the time it was nice having an adult care about his future but he just wished that she needed to focus more on herself. She seemed to have a lot of opinions on his affairs in regards to anything connected with his career or profit. Rather than push her, Harry just agreed and hoped the issue would fade away. Unfortunately for him this proved to be a massive mistake.

His almost acceptance of her preaching had acted to give her uninhibited access to lecture him about his entire life. Yet this was the first time that she had essentially set up interviews for him, lately she’d been lecturing him about his general plans and investing some of the Potter funds. He could still remember when he mentioned it once to Hermione who just laughed saying it was the Black family tradition in her.

_“You should be grateful that she’s only pestering you about your future business and career. Your Teddy’s godfather Harry and were good friends with both Remus and Tonks, she probably thinks of you as family. The Black family were steeped in tradition so if you’re not careful she might discuss a marriage contract.” She teased playfully._

While thankfully Andy hadn’t tried to set him up with anybody yet or even suggest a marriage contract, she was clearly on the path for that conversation to come up later if he wasn’t careful.

“W-While I appreciate it, I’ve actually been thinking about that.” Harry said trying not to stutter. He had learnt the hard way not to stutter in front of Andy, she called it a sign of weakness.

“Really?” She replied sitting up a bit straighter in her chair and looking interested. “The sooner that you apply for this position and prepare the better. After all, your decision will mark you for years to come. What career are you looking at then Harry?”

“Actually Professor McGonagall is looking for Professors of the upcoming year. She’s apparently already found a few but there are vacancies.” Harry said watching as Andy conjured a teaspoon out of thin and air and began to stir the small amount of tea left in her cup absentmindingly.

“Then considering your educational background, I’m assuming that you’ll be focusing on getting the Charms and Transfiguration posts?” She inquired her sharp eyes snapping up from her tea cup.

“Err…yeah I was going to owl her tonight after we’ve returned from school shopping.”

“Well it doesn’t particularly sound as if you’ve spent a lot of time thinking this through, but I’m impressed nevertheless.” She admitted with a smirk. “Do close your mouth Harry; it shouldn’t be that much of a shock to you...”

He didn’t even release that he had his mouth open, however at her words, he had quickly shut his jaw with lightning speed.

“…A Professor at Hogwarts is a highly respectable position with a strong income…a good plus is that you’ll be there with Teddy during his first year to watch over him.” She summarized before pausing and placing her cup on the table in front of her. “By the way I know that you’ve only recently completed your transfiguration mastery but I’m sure you still remember that I personally knew your teacher?”

Harry froze at hearing her words he had a bad feeling that he knew where she was going with this.

“Is there a reason that you didn’t tell me about the shaking?” She questioned her face tight.

Harry’s good mood evaporated. He had hoped that Master Bixley would keep his mouth shut. Just before one of their practise examinations Harry had trouble sleeping and when the time came for it, his wand hand was shaking marginally. Luckily it was only a practise examination and he still did well but it obviously wasn’t good. Thankfully other than raising a pencil thin eyebrow at him, Bixley didn’t really react. Unfortunately he found the situation necessary to speak with Andy about.

“There’s nothing to tell Andy, my hand shook during an exercise one day…that’s it…one day. I’m fine.”

Andy groaned folding her arms across her chest. “I have absolutely no idea why you keep demanding that nothing is wrong. You had crippling nightmares for months after the war, similar to me, even to the stage where you stopped eating for a while. How often does the shaking thing happen?”

Harry knew exactly what she was doing, it was the same stance she took when she was lecturing Teddy. She crosses her pale, wrinkly arms and fixes her target with a hard stare that could melt the toughest of victims. The thing he hated the most about it was the fact that it worked.

He bit his lip and focused on the dusty and ornate display case behind Andy. “It’s not a big deal. The nightmares I’ve mostly dealt with and I only get them occasionally now and the shaking only happens when I’m under a great deal of stress.”

“Do you see a competent healer for it?”

“Yes.” Harry flinched at the speed that the lie slipped out. Andy wasn’t a stupid witch and was very good at reading people and situations. He had no trouble thinking that she saw through his lie.   “Look I promise that we can talk about this later if you want but I need to talk to you in private before Teddy comes down. I’m not sure how he’ll deal with this and it might be best I tell you now so you can help settle things.”

Harry then explained everything to Andy that had happened after he arrived home to see a witch being held upside-down in the air by his house elf.

 

 

**Ethan Dursley – Hermione’s Home**

 

Ethan Dursley yawned as he slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep lazily from his eyes. As his vision became clearer he stopped as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings; the room he was in was fairly bland as the only piece of furniture in it was his single bed, the walls were literally made up of bookshelves each of which were bursting full of old dusty tomes. The only colour in the room was the pale blue of the ceiling.

Thoughts whirled through his mind as he tried to remember how he got here.   Suddenly it all came crashing back to him, as he remembered how Harry had brought them both to his friend’s house before he would properly adopt them. Ethan sighed heavily.

Harry seemed like a good person and from how his father spoke about him, he almost felt lucky that he agreed to welcome them into his family. His dad used to tell stories to them every night about the heroic Harry Potter. At first he thought that he was just made up, just some character until one night when his grandfather overheard their bedtime story.

It hadn’t been a pretty sight. He could still remember it clearly when his grandfather dragged his dad downstairs and they got into a fight. Ethan wished he knew what they said but unfortunately all he could hear was muffled yelling; his dad had closed the door behind them and Ethan couldn’t bring himself to open it and eavesdrop. It seemed strange to him that his grandfather would become so furious over a character in a story.

Ethan pushed the painful memories aside as he flung himself out of the strangely comfortable bed and went to search for Jasmine. He couldn’t quite place what the bed had been made of, but whatever it was, he decided that he loved it. It was like sleeping on something softer than silk almost like he was sleeping on nothing but air.

He gently pushed open his door, grimacing as it creaked loudly, as he peeked out into the narrow corridor. Last night when they were heading to bed, Miss Granger had given the first room to him but he felt certain that Jasmine was nearby. Deciding the door opposite his room was a good place to start, Ethan crept out into the hall and as he reached the door he grasped the old metal of the handle and turned.

Inside the dimly light room were two bulky pots hovering atop two holes in the ground. Like his bedroom, there were two ornate looking bookshelves at the back. As he moved further into the oddly inviting room, he noticed that the holes under the pots each contained a fire that was large enough so its flames could engulf the entire bottom of the pot. Even though he could just see the fire from underneath, he watched entranced as the fire danced energetically around its small space as though it was truly alive.

As he pulled his attention away from the crackling warmth in the centre of the room, he found it stolen away by a mahogany cupboard on the back left wall.   As he crept closer to the cupboard there was a potent smell coming from within that burned his nose. Just before he was able to open the glass doors and examine what was on the other side, someone cleared their throat behind him.

“Ethan?”

Shocked that someone had been watching him, Ethan jumped around to see Miss Granger leaning against the door frame. Even for so early in the morning Miss Granger looked extremely worn out, her brown her was a bit frizzy at the back and her blue dress from last night was very scrunched up. It was clear that she hadn’t slept.

“Where you looking for something Ethan?” Hermione asked as she properly entered the room and moved over to one of the pots.

“Err…I’m sorry Miss Granger, I was actually looking for Jasmine. I thought that the room opposite mine might be a good place to start.” Ethan explained. It wasn’t until he finished speaking that he realised how it may have sounded. “…b-but it really was to find J-Jasmine, I wasn’t trying to go through your things…”

Hermione smiled warmly as she waved away his apology. “It’s okay Ethan don’t worry about it. You were just looking for your sister. She’s actually in the room to the left of yours. Oh and again please call me Hermione or Aunt Hermione.”

Ethan nodded. He knew that he should leave and check on Jasmine but he was fascinated watching Miss Gr-Hermione. She was standing in front of one of the large pewter pots, where she pulled out a small draw-string pouch and slowly poured the silverly contents into the bubbling liquid. As more of the shimmering powder was tipped in, the liquid inside slowly began changing colours.

“Curiosity is not a sin Ethan.” Hermione stated with a smile while retaining her concentration. “It’s always okay to ask a question.”  

He wasn’t sure how to respond, he had lots of questions for Hermione. After collecting his thoughts Ethan opened his mouth. “Are you making a potion?”

“Yes actually. It’s a difficult potion but wanna know a secret?”

Ethan nodded his head as he stepped closer to Hermione.

“The difficult ones are the best kind.” Hermione answered with a smirk. “Actually we have a bit of time up our sleeve…would you like to make a potion with me?”

“Sure.” Ethan beamed feeling excited that he was being given a chance to practise magic. He wasn’t sure if he’d prefer casting a spell like he saw Harry do but this would be enough for now.

“Great, I’ll teach you the first potion I’ve ever made – The Boil’s Cure.” Hermione exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together before gesturing at the pot next to her. “Here we’ll use my spare.”

Thirty minutes later Ethan left the potions lab and headed in the direction of his sister’s room, with a lime green vial clenched tightly in his sweaty hand. Hermione had been a great teacher, he couldn’t help smile as he reviewed his private lesson again in his mind; she’d patiently gone through each of the ingredients, even explaining what each one did alone and how when combined could be used to create something new. He was embarrassed to admit that he blushed when he called her cauldron a pot, thankfully she didn’t laugh. She just gave him gentle smile and corrected him. Other than learning a lot from Hermione in that short amount of time, there was one thing he was sure about. Hermione Granger was _nothing_ like Aunt Marge.

Without pausing to knock, Ethan pushed open the door and took in the sight of his sister completely passed out on her bed. Ethan tried to supress a giggle at the sight before him; Jasmine was sleeping on her back with her arms spread wide and her long hair in a mess atop her head. It looked to Ethan like she was about to give someone a hug in the middle of a hurricane. He really didn’t want to wake her up as neither of them had slept very well since their father, but he knew that Harry would be here soon for the adoption. His mind had instantly made a comfortable decision as Jasmine let out a loud snore that made him visibly cringe.

Ethan walked up to beside her bed and gently shook her shoulder. “Jasmine?”

Jasmine remained unresponsive as she continued to snore away making Ethan frown in frustration. “Jasmine?” Ethan called louder shaking his sister’s shoulder again.

Nothing.

He knew that he shouldn’t want to but after watching a movie once with his Dad a few years ago, he’d been waiting for the day to try it. Ethan groaned as he realised his plan was hampered considering that Jasmine’s bed was resting against the pale yellow wall. Setting his jaw, Ethan moved to the end of the bed and with as much strength as he could muster flipped the mattress onto the floor.

Jasmine landed on the carpet with a soft thud with the mattress next to her. Ethan smiled innocently down at his sister. “Sorry, but you weren’t responding to me _kindly_ waking you up…so I tried a different method.”

“Different method?” Jasmine growled as she aggressively brushed a few strands of her brown hair away from her face.

“Well…yeah.”

Jasmine’s furious demeanour instantly faltered before settling on a toothy grin. “I’m mature enough to admit that you got me Ethan. Well played. But I should warn you that now…it’s my turn.

He gulped at the scary look on his sister’s face, instantly regretting his choice of wake-up call. It had been common knowledge in his household for many years that Jasmine wasn’t a morning person. Waking her up early could be a death sentence.

“But it will have to wait we have more important things to discuss.”

Ethan frowned. “Not that I’m complaining but what do you mean?”

“I think we should talk about the adoption now that we are truly alone, don’t you? I mean we’ve spoken to Harry a few times now, what do you think of him?”

Ethan agreed that it would be beneficial to speak with his sister about the upcoming adoption without adults listening in on them, he was just glad that he didn’t have to go through it alone. However he wasn’t truly sure how he felt by it. He’d barely known Harry for longer than a day and it wasn’t enough time to know if he’d like him to be his guardian.

“He’s alright I guess but it’s hard to know.” Ethan revealed hesitantly.

Jasmine nodded as she sat cross legged on the soft brown carpet. “Well our only choices are to be adopted by Harry or let him just become our legal guardian.”

“What about the orphanage thing that Clearwater lady spoke about?”

From the moment the word _orphanage_ slipped out of his mouth, Jasmine’s small body went rigid and her eyes narrowed again.

“There’s a reason I never mentioned it.” She snapped. “I refuse to live there _ever_ and if you’ve heard some of the stories I have, you’d feel the same way.”

He was a little curious about the so-called stories Jasmine had been told but decided to let it go for now. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to hit him. “Okay so our only option is Harry then, either becoming his children or just living with him as our Uncle or something.”

“Looks that way.” Jasmine sighed slowly running her fingers through her matted hair, in a half-hearted effort to tame it. “I mean, I loved Dad so much and making Harry our new Dad…just…seems wrong.”

Seeing the tears begin to well up in his sister’s eyes, Ethan moved over next to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“I know what you mean but remember what Harry said?”

“Which part?” Jasmine snorted a weak smile forming on her face. “He said a lot of things; you’re going to have to narrow it down.”

“No matter what we choose to do…he would never take the place of Dad.” Ethan softly answered. “If we want Harry to become our Dad…maybe you can have a Dad and a Daddy or a Father or something. I mean you used to call our Dad, Daddy, remember?”

With that said a few seconds of silence filled the small bedroom. Ethan wisely remained quiet as he watched his sister twirl a piece of her hair around her finger whilst in thought. While Jasmine contemplated his words and their decision, Ethan mentally reviewed his own words, he wasn’t sure where they came from but he realised that they were right. He could still have Dudley Dursley as his father forever and still have Harry as one as well. A soft arm draping over his shoulder brought him out of his daydream.

“I think your right Ethan…Daddy trusted Harry and he’s been perfectly nice to us. He’s giving no reason for us to not trust him. I say we do it, it’ll be just like welcoming someone else into our family.”

Ethan smiled at his sister. “As always brilliant idea Jaz…brilliant idea.”

Together they sat in the spare bedroom of Hermione’s home, speaking about some of the stories their Dad used to tell about Harry Potter.

 

 

**Harry James Potter – Tonks Home.**

 

Harry retold his story to Andy about how his cousin’s two children ended up in his care, all in just over twenty four hours. It was rather disconcerting to speak with Andy while her face was completely passive. As he spoke, he nervously kept an eye and ear out for Teddy’s return. Finally after rehashing everything, Harry sat back in his chair and waited timidly.

“Well…I must say that I wasn’t expecting that Harry. First of all I must say that I’m sorry to hear about your cousin. You might never have had a good relationship but the loss of family is always a grim thing…” She murmured softly before drifting off.

“Thanks Andy. Your right that we might never have gotten along as children but from what I’ve heard about him from the Ministry case worker, he seems to have turned his life and attitude around.”

“Hmm…I’m assuming that the reason you’re telling me this now is because you’re concerned about how Teddy will take this?”

Harry nodded as he nervously swung around in his chair, looking rather paranoid, in search of his godson. “Yes. I just want this to go as smoothly as possible.”

“I understand Harry. But if you’re in such a hurry, why didn’t you bring them along with you today? The three of them could meet and get to know each other.”

“Well we are meant to head over to Gringotts today for the blood adoption but I wanted to keep Teddy and you in the loop. After all, you two, Hermione and the Weasley’s are my family and I’m about to add two more. So while I was filling you and Teddy in, they are with Hermione getting ready.”

“Really? I find that extremely surprising.” Andy gasped at him her eyebrows climbing up her forehead. “Didn’t they mind you leaving them with a stranger? Granted you a basically a stranger to them too but from what you’ve said, they think of you as at least family…”

His palms began to sweat. “W-Well when I left t-they were still asleep. I didn’t really want to wake them to tell them I was coming here for a few minutes…but Hermione knows where I am and I’ll head back there soon with Teddy.”

“Do you know the reason I dislike stuttering Harry?”

“Yes you think it’s a sign of weakness.” Harry replied vaguely as he mentally thought about all the worst case scenario’s that could have happened since he left Hermione’s.

“Yes and no.” Andy tutted. “Because it can give away your true feelings about something...or someone.”

Harry started to feel sick as he considered that Jasmine and Ethan might be crying at the fact they were left again, completely missing how Andy’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You might be new to parenting Harry and this situation you’ve found yourself in wouldn’t be easy for anyone, however let me offer you some advice on parenting… _never_ leave your children alone when they are scared or upset. If they need you, you’d better bloody be there. They’ve just lost their father and probably have never even seen a picture of their mother. So trust me Harry, they’d still be upset.”

Harry looked at the ticked off face of Andy as he processed what she was saying. Even though he was trying to work everything out in the limited time they had, he might have made things a lot worse.

“At least it appears that you’ve realised what you’ve done.” Andy huffed sitting back in her seat. “Now I want you to go back to Hermione’s and check on them. Fill them in on everything and I’ll deal with Teddy.” She ordered as the hurried sound of footsteps echoed around them.

“Oh…right…are you sure? I thought it would be better coming from me?”

“If you think for a second that you blood adopting two children will upset Teddy, think again. Teddy has always wanted siblings and in a way that’s exactly what you’re giving him. He’ll be thrilled. Once I’ve explained everything I’ll send him through with his things. I’ve got him covered. Now go back while you’re under your own free will, or I will have to curse you to the fireplace.” Andy threatened slowly standing up.

Without a second thought, Harry raced out of the chair towards the fireplace and threw the floo powder in, hoping that Andy was wrong and that both children were fine.

Once Andy was sure that Harry had left, she slowly walked out of her living room and into the study across the hall where she knew her owl, Bernard would be waiting faithfully. She felt confident that she would hear when Teddy arrived downstairs and that he would be at least a few more minutes. It should be more than enough time to send a quick letter off to her old friend, Headmistress M. McGonagall.

 

 

 

**Hermione Granger – Hermione’s flat.**

 

Hermione had just finished getting dressed for their trip into Diagon Alley as she headed for her kitchen contemplating what to make her two visitors for breakfast. She could barely believe it when Harry told her that he would be blood adopting two children. However the strangest things seemed to always happen to Harry, although perhaps not always in this way.

As far as she was concerned Harry would be a great father, he was loyal, loving, patient with those he cared about and was extremely protective. She could already see the signs that the two Dursleys and Harry were on the road to becoming a strong family. Speaking of Harry’s soon-to-be family, after having just had a brief potions lesson with Ethan, Hermione was excited to have another bright mind around. She may have tested Ethan out during their potions lesson however she was confident that Jasmine might be just as bright; the night before as they were receiving the grand tour, Jasmine seemed very interested in her extensive library.

She went to the fridge and started pulling out anything she could start cooking. She wanted to cook a Weasley style feast for them, for it was certain to be a long and exhilarating day for everybody.

From the moment the bacon hit her frying pan, a small voice called out to her.

“Hermione?”

Hermione wheeled around with her spatula in her hand to see Ethan and Jasmine standing shoulder to shoulder beaming at her.

“Have you seen Harry?” Jasmine asked looking at the vast amount of food Hermione had tossed out of her fridge and piled precariously onto the bench, ready to be cooked.

“Oh…well Harry has just stepped out for a second…” Hermione started until she saw their smiles falter. “…he’s going to meet us at Diagon Alley really soon.” She added on quickly.

Her heart began to break as she watched the two young Dursleys begin to break down in front of her. Ethan’s eyes began to water and Jasmine’s lip started to tremble. Both children looked completely shocked and hurt that Harry had left them alone with her; the only amount of strength she saw was how hard they were grasping each other’s hands, it looked like their lives depended on it.

“Harry left us?” Jasmine managed to squeak out as silent tears began to run down her face. It was as if they had only partially heard what she had said seconds earlier.

Hermione placed her spatula down and rapidly turned off the stove before she hustled over to the twins wrapping them in a hug. She felt relieved that they awkwardly returned her hug after a few seconds. Once their sniffling stopped, Hermione pulled away from the two and looked them both in their blood-shot eyes.

“Harry would _never_ leave you. While you were sleeping he went to visit his godson, Teddy.” Hermione explained wishing that Harry was here. She knew that she could use the Floo Network to get him back but with Jasmine and Ethan were clutching her arms; it wouldn’t be good to leave them alone.

“Who’s Teddy?” Ethan inquired as he rashly wiped his face with his one free hand.

“Teddy is Harry’s godson. He has been helping Teddy’s grandmother raise him.”

At her words, Hermione watched as a fire clicked behind Jasmine’s eyes and Ethan looked even gloomier. A little taken aback by their complete different reactions to her explanation, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Jasmine muttered bitterly releasing her hold on Hermione. “If he would rather this Teddy, he should have said something.”

As if showing his agreement to his twin, Ethan let go of Hermione’s shoulder as well.

“No. I’m sorry that Harry ran off without explaining things to you but there is one thing that you should know before you change your mind about the blood adoption. Harry has been my friend for a long time now and the one thing he’s truly wanted has been a family. Teddy and Harry are close but I’ve never seen Harry look so excited like when you three arrived last night in a _very_ long time. He does want to adopt you and I can promise that he already cares for you. Please don’t back out. It’ll destroy him.”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Jasmine said the fire completely vanishing from her eyes.

Hermione was about to answer when Ethan spoke up. “I-I trust her. I don’t believe that the man Dad spoke about for so many years would abandon us.”

She could tell from his dubious face that he wasn’t sure of the words he was speaking but it was a step.

“Fine. But can you get him back? We wanna talk with him.” Jasmine sighed as another fat tear rolling off her cheeks.

“I can try. In the meantime why don’t you two get ready to go, won’t be long now until we have to be at Gringotts.”

 

 

 

**Harry Potter – Hermione’s flat.**

 

The first thing Harry saw when he stepped out was Hermione clipping a ruby cloak around her shoulders, neither twin was in sight.

“’Mione? Where are Jasmine and Ethan?” Harry asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“Jasmine is getting dressed and Ethan is in the shower, they shouldn’t be too long. Why are you back, I thought we were meeting you and Teddy in Diagon Alley? Not that I’m complaining because I was just about to fire call you.” Hermione looked slightly puzzled until after a few seconds the tension in her face cleared. “What happened now?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully you've like my work. Please give kudos and leave a comment below. Next chapter will be called 'The End of Jasmine and Ethan Dursley'


	7. The End of Jasmine and Ethan Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the twins quickly make up before hustling to Diagon Alley with Hermione for their adoption. Once the duo take on the Potter magic and name it becomes time for Harry's children to meet his godson. 
> 
> How will Ethan and Jasmine deal with their new appearances?  
> Will Ethan and Jasmine completely accept Harry's apology or will they be slightly cautious?
> 
> How will the twins deal with meeting Teddy Lupin for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Firstly a big thanks to everyone who gave kudos and commented on the last chapter. Hope that everyone enjoyed it.  
> Particular big shout out to - Baelorfan, adafrog, FuzzyNightRebel, krysangl, Yadi, drarrybabies, lady_cosmos, Stargirl1061, Damon for commenting. It's always good hearing from readers.
> 
> I was a bit unsure about the meeting between Teddy and the twins but I hope you like how I started their relationship.

 

**Harry J Potter**

 

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he was so nervous although he knew it was only the beginning.  He was sitting in Hermione’s living room with Jasmine and Ethan both of whom weren’t looking particularly happy with him; despite knowing that he deserved the pair being upset with him, seeing the watery blue eyes on Ethan and the hurt look on Jasmine’s face was enough to crush his heart.

“W-Why did you leave Harry?”  Ethan asked quietly finally breaking the silence.

Harry squirmed a little in his seat, feeling his throat dry instantly at Ethan’s question.  “I left because I went to see Teddy, my godson.”  He started to explain until he noticed that Jasmine’s eyebrows darted together in a heavy frown, looking almost as if she had a suddenly grown a mono-brow.

“Err…but I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t think it through and I was just trying to keep a promise I made.  I was hoping to let Teddy and his guardian, Andy, know that I was adopting you both today.”

“H-he lives with a different guardian?”  Jasmine asked her tense expression softening.

Harry gave Jasmine a small smile.  “Yes, after his parents died he moved in with his grandmother.”

“His parents are both dead too?”  Ethan asked.

“Unfortunately…yes.  It’s a long story that I promise I will tell you about later but basically many years ago there was a war and both his parents lost their lives fighting the bad guys.”  Harry explained slowly as painful memories of Remus and Tonks flooded his mind.

“Then you were made his godfather?”  Jasmine asked.

Harry nodded.  “His parents were very good friends too me and his father had been friends at Hogwarts with my own parents.”

He watched as Ethan turned his head and looked at his sister.  “He’s just like us.”  He murmured so quietly that Harry struggled to hear him.  Knowing that he wasn’t meant to hear Ethan’s statement, he kept his mouth shut instead of confirming it; while the details in their situations were slightly different, all three had lost their parents and had been thrust into new guardian’s hands.

While the twins looked into each others eyes in a way that reminded Harry of Fred and George, Harry racked his brain trying to figure a way to smooth everything over.  Not only was it imperative that the twins get along with Teddy but they were all due at Gringotts.

As the truth was something that had been withheld from him as he grew up in the magical world, Harry decided that it was the best option.  “I may have commitments with Teddy but I promise they won’t come between us, I’m hoping that over time you’ll come to see him as a member of our family.”

“How often do you see Teddy if he lives with…umm...someone else…”  Ethan started to ask until he suddenly lost confidence, stumbling over Andy’s name.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother lightly.  “He said her name was Andy.”

“Right.”  Harry grinned.  “I’ve been trying to visit as often as possible in between my studies.”

“Studies?  I thought you finished with Hogwarts a while ago?”  Ethan swiftly asked cocking his head to the side.

Harry’s smile curled into a knowing smirk at Ethan’s quick wit; something that he was sure he didn’t necessarily get from Dudley.  “True.  I did but I decided to go on and do further training and gain mastery in particular magical fields.”

He watched as Ethan sat up a bit straighter in his chair, his azure eyes flashing with interest.  However before he could get the chance to speak, Jasmine beat him too it.

“When we realized that you left…I-we weren’t sure…Are you sure you still want us?  Jasmine asked.  It was amazing to watch the conflicting emotions fight for dominance on her face; her face was hard giving Harry the impression that she was still mad at him leaving but her eyes were soft rather like swirling pools of brown sadness.

Harry bent down and gave them both a firm hug.  “We have always been family and I promise that once I become your dad, I will never leave you and you’ll be stuck with me forever.”

He held them both in his arms, hoping that they would return his hug.  Gradually Harry felt two sets of arms wrap around him.  Being so close to his future children, Harry could hear muffled sniffles from the two twins and it was in that moment that he knew everything would be okay.

“Harry?  It’s time to go” Hermione stated giving a knowing smile by the door.

 

**Ethan Dursley - Gringotts Wizarding Bank.**

 

Ethan watched with intense interest as Harry opened the brick wall with an organized set of taps from his wand.  Instantly the deceptive solid wall before them transformed itself into a gate-way.  He turned to gape at his sister only to see a cocky smile plastered on her face to which Ethan choose to ignore.  With an encouraging nudge from Harry, Ethan stepped forward.

The moment he had stepped onto the cobbled path, he took off down the street eagerly observing everything he could.  While his fellow shoppers were extremely interesting in particular an elderly woman dressed in a sickly green dress with a vulture on her hat, they weren’t nearly as fascinating as the shops.  From just observing the shops’ display windows, he could see that some showed dried plants, scales, odd-looking brooms, different sized cauldrons and even an intriguing little shop that appeared to sell ice cream.  Ethan’s mouth watered as he thought about the possibility of magical sweets; his father had never indulged them much with sweets which Ethan often thought a crime. 

His delicious daydream was hampered as he walked by a wizard wearing frayed grey robes screaming loudly over the dull roar of the shoppers surrounding him.

“Blast-Ended Skrewt…Be the first to get your Blast-Ended Skrewt….only sold here!”  He shouted as beads of sweat dripped down his bald head.

Even though the man destroyed his tantalizing thoughts of mint ice-cream mixed with chocolate and custard, Ethan felt bad for the wizard who was clearly being ignored; he considered that one of the reasons he may be not getting anyone interested in buying a Skret or whatever he called them might be his startling appearance.  He business man had a long, thin face with a flat nose and watery silvery eyes which when combined with his large mustache reminded Ethan of a cartoon villain he used to watch on television.

He was standing outside a weathered looking brown shop that was completely covered in owls and cats each squawking and meowing loudly.  What peaked Ethan’s curiosity the most however was the massive rattling box by the peddler’s feet.  He might not know what a Skrewt was but judging from how much the container randomly shook, he didn’t mind assuming where it was being kept.

“Ethan!”

He wheeled around to see the puffing forms of Jasmine, Harry and Hermione burst through a group of shoppers.  With each of them giving him such worried glances as they fought for breath, he blushed realizing what happened.

“Why would you run off like that?”  Jasmine asked scowling at him.

With three sets of eyes fixed firmly on him, he felt his blush intensify.  He wasn’t sure what to say but he knew that replying back - ‘ _There were so many cool things to see I got carried away’ –_ was too childish so Ethan decided on another option.

“Sorry.  I thought you right behind me and I only stopped here because I got caught up…with something.”

“Ah…two of the three saviors…”  The man preened practically jumping up and down as he fixed Harry and Hermione in a piercing stare.  “…Hermione Granger and of course _the_ Harry Potter.  Such an honor to have you near my shop.  The name is Alan Kentforth and I would be honored to offer you a _great_ sale on my newest addition.” 

The moment Kentforth announced their names loud enough for the street to hear, Harry and Hermione looked around sheepishly, trying to hide their faces from the people starting to crowd around.  Ethan gave Jasmine a confused look to which she just shrugged.  Putting the man’s choice of title into the back of his mind for later, Ethan turned back to watch how Harry would deal with Kentforth.

“Oh…look we are a bit busy…well what are you selling?”  Harry asked flattening his fridge across his forehead.

“Blast-Ended Skrewts.”  He declared happily lightly patting the box next to him.  “I’ve got one here with me now actually would you like to pet it?”

“NO!”  Harry and Hermione bellowed in a panic, both of their eyes wide in panic. 

“Umm, not that they don’t sound…interesting but we are late for a meeting.  Perhaps on our way back when we have more time up our sleeve.”  Hermione stuttered trying to cover their tracks seeing the shocked expression on Kentforth.

Kentforth swiftly caught himself and offered the group a wide smile.  “Of course Ms Granger, it would be a delight to see you and your friends again later on.” 

Hermione and Harry quickly wheeled them away back down the alley as Kentforth continued on, getting louder and louder as if hoping they could still hear them.

“…I just bought thirty from a trusted breeder in France. I’m sure they’ll sell out fast but don’t worry I’ll save a few for you…”

“What was wrong with that guy?”  Jasmine asked as they slowly down a bit passing a group of giggling witches in black cloaks.

“Good question actually.”  Harry snorted before turning to Hermione.  “Can you believe that he was trying to sell Blast-Ended Skrewts?  Did you know that Hagrid was breeding more of the bloody things?”

“Obviously not!”  Hermione snapped.  “If I had I would have talked him out of it.”

Feeling that he was missing something important again, Ethan caught Hermione’s eye.  “What is a Blast-Ended Skrewt?”

Ethan could hear Harry chuckling on his left but he didn’t understand what was so funny.  It was a simple question. 

“Well they were bred by a friend of ours actually while we were at Hogwarts.  They are a combination of a Manticore and a Fire crab.  I promise that I’ll explain more later but we are finally here.”  Hermione promised sounding a bit relieved.

Ethan’s irritation grew as another one of his questions was ignored.  He hoped that Hermione and Harry would follow through eventually and answer his burning queries, but at least for now it seemed like a lot was being withheld.

He sighed as he turned to see why everyone had stopped and froze at the sight before him.  Next to a shop with two huge stacks of books piled precariously outside their front door, was an imposing white three-storey building.  It was on closer expectation that Ethan could make out the words ‘Gringotts Bank’ by the door.

Harry and Jasmine took the lead as they marched towards the bank and up to its pristine white stairs to a set of burnished bronze doors.  A loud shriek from his brown haired sister caused Ethan to jump at her ear-splitting sound.  Ethan frowned as he looked around his sister to see a short dumpy looking creature standing by the door dressed in gold and white leather.  Even though he would never admit it, he was pleased to see that he wasn’t the only one a little shaken by the unexpected being.  As they group headed into the bank, Ethan noticed how pale Jasmine had gotten.

Harry took the group aside and smiled down at Ethan and Jasmine.  “Okay first thing you need to know about Gringotts is that it is completely run by goblins.  They are extremely clever and aren’t exactly big fans of wizards or witches so if you want to stay on their good side, always be polite.”  Harry recommended before checking his watch.  “Come on we are going to be late.”

Although he could hear Harry and Hermione talk around him as they proceeded further into the bank, again his attention strayed at his surroundings; around the beautiful white marble room, of what he suspected to be the lobby, were several high tables each of which had a goblin sitting behind.  Ethan watched numerous goblins each examining different types of gems through magnifying glasses or weighing stacks of gold coins.

It was clear to him what Harry meant by this earlier warning, when he said that they were intelligent and to be polite; while some had warts splattered across their face, or sharp hooked noses they each came across as strict and mean.

With questions building up in his mind, Ethan, Jasmine and Hermione followed Harry away from the main hall and into a side tunnel.  The tunnel was comprised of stone with the only source of light provided were small torches that lined the walls.  As they proceeded further into the tunnel he realized it was being difficult to see the people around him. 

‘I doubt it would be worthwhile to ask Harry for a flashlight.’  Ethan thought to himself.

After wondering down the passage way for a while, Harry abruptly stopped in front of a large stone door.

Finally they had arrived.

 

**Harry Potter**

 

Once he knocked upon Gopmar’s office door, Harry re-entered the testy goblin’s office with Hermione and Dudley’s two children behind him.

“Greetings Mr Potter, Mr and Miss Dursley.”  Gopmar sneered from behind his desk.  “Not only did you bring a guest to our meeting and ritual but you’re also five minutes late.”

Harry clenched his fists in fury at the way Gopmar said the word guest and flared his nostrils in disgust. 

“Yes, I am very sorry about that however we are all here now.  To answer your question, this is actually Hermione Granger and as I was planning on her becoming the children’s godmother…therefore I felt her presence here was important.”  Harry sarcastically rebutted as he introduced his best friend whilst keeping an eye on Hermione’s reaction; from the moment Harry said godmother, Hermione’s brown eyes opened in shock.  Harry could tell that she was desperate to question him on it but thankfully Gopmar wasn’t going to allow them time to talk.

“Fine Mr Potter.  We now need to take a sample of blood from each party involved.”  The goblin said stiffly clearly not happy about having a witness to the blood adoption.  He clicked his long fingers and a large piece of parchment appeared on his desk along with a small dagger that had gold laced in the handle. “Use the dagger to puncture a finger on your wand hand, then press your bloodied finger into the parchment next to your name.”

Deciding to go first to show the twins what to do, Harry confidently reached for the dagger and stabbed his index finger.  As the blood began to pool around the curved blade digging into his skin, Harry moved closer to the desk and peered at the parchment. 

 

_Harry James Potter_

_Jasmine Tracey Dursley_

_Ethan Mitchell Dursley_

Each name was carefully placed directly under the other on the large parchment.  Not sure where exactly he was meant to place his bloodied fingerprint, Harry ended up placing it to the right of his name.  Slowly the dry parchment absorbed the blood before completely disappearing. 

“Time is gold Mr Potter.” Gopmar grunted.

Understanding the obvious hint Harry quickly moved to help both Dursleys.  With a final click of Gopmar’s fingers dark red writing appeared under each name.

 

 _Harry James Potter_  
_Birth Father –   James Charlus Potter - Deceased  
Birth Mother – Lily Mary Potter nee. Evans – Deceased_

_Godfather – Sirius Orion Black – Deceased  
Godmother – Alice Longbottom nee. Selwyn – Infirmed_

_Magical Abilities – Parseltongue  
Affinity Magic – Defensive Magic, Transfiguration, Charms Magic_

 

 _Jasmine Tracey Dursley  
__Birth Father – Dudley Vernon Dursley - Deceased_  
Birth Mother – Claire Irene Smith – Deceased  
Sibling – Ethan Mitchell Dursley

 _Godfather – None_  
Godmother – None  
Magical Guardian – Harry James Potter

_Magical Abilities – None  
Affinity Magic – Potions_

 

 _Ethan Mitchell Dursley  
__Birth Father – Dudley Vernon Dursley - Deceased_  
Birth Mother – Claire Smith – Deceased  
Sibling – Jasmine Tracey Dursley

 _Godfather – None_  
Godmother – None  
Magical Guardian – Harry James Potter

_Magical Abilities – None  
Affinity Magic – Charms_

“So exactly how much will this potion change them?” Harry asked Gopmar after reading their basic information.

Gopmar huffed at Harry’s question.  “It only affects their magical core and appearance; any magical abilities their original parents gave them will be replaced with others from their adoptive parents.  If your concerned over their personalities, don’t bother Mr Potter, they will stay the same.”  The temperamental goblin finished opening a heavy draw in his desk.  Mere seconds after rummaging through the desk, he pulled out two glass vials both filled with a silvery liquid.  “Mr Potter, both potions only require a hair sample to activate.”  Gopmar explained before handing the vials over to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath before yanking a few strands of hair from his head, and carefully uncorking the vials and proceeded to place them inside the vials.  The action was bringing back some humorous memories of his second year at Hogwarts and Hermione’s polyjuice potion mishap.  The second his hair touched the silvery liquid it morphed into a bright and vibrant red. 

“The potion is ready Mr Potter.  We don’t have all day so please administer them to Mr and Miss Dursley, so we can continue the paperwork to make them legally your children.”

Harry gave the two twins an encouraging smile and nod before he bent down and looked them both in the eye.  “Your father will always be Dudley, this isn’t betraying him.  But I want you both to think this through one last time before you drink that potion.  It isn’t too late.  Say the word and I’ll take you out of here.”

Jasmine gave a small smile.  “It’s okay.  We talked last night.”  She reached out with her free hand a grasped her brother’s tightly.  “If you stick to your promise…then…we are sure.”

“Yeah, we talked through our issues last night.  We wanna do this.” Ethan chirped in.

Harry couldn’t help but feel proud of his soon to be children; they were making a huge life altering decision and being very mature about it all.  He may not be extremely experienced with parenting but he was sure that most kids wouldn’t have done well in a similar situation. 

Without wasting another second Harry watched the two twins consume their vials.  While potions had never really been his forte at school, he could admit that they could be impressive and the potion from Gopmar was no different.  Instantly black streaks grew through Jasmine’s once brown hair, Ethan’s deep blue eyes altered before turning emerald green and it appeared that both grew taller slightly.  It only took a few minutes for the potion, which Harry thought to be a gentler version of the polyjuice potion, to finish its transformation. 

Jasmine’s once light brown hair had grown down her back and turned ebony, she had grown an inch and her skin had darkened at least a shade.  Jasmine’s transformation seemed to be only slight with a few physical changes but Ethan changed a bit more; his short blonde hair had become shaggy and black while his small pudgy nose had stretched and looked closer to Harry’s own rather than looking like a pale button.

Harry watched amused as the twins turned to look at each other with a sense of awe.  It was easy to understand why, not only was this the most impressive form of magic they had encountered but it was also the first time seeing the changes in your twin.

“We should press on Mr Potter.  Now that everything is over you must fill in these forms and of course select your new children’s names.”  Gopmar said lifting a stack of parchment from under his desk and placing them on the end of his desk.

“We can’t keep our names?”  Ethan squeaked shocked at this sudden news.

Gopmar rolled his beady eyes at Ethan’s suggestion stirring up a sense of protectiveness deep in Harry’s gut.  “Of course you can’t.  At the very least you will lose your old family name of Dursley and gain the Potter one.  However it is highly recommended that you change the entire name.”

“If Harry doesn’t change their first and middle names are there any negative issues that could come up?”  Hermione asked her brown eyes flashing with interest and worry.

“No.  Think of the procedure more of a tradition.  It’s not unlike moving on and leaving your old life behind.”

Harry turned to his two children and smiled warmly.  “It’s completely up to you too.”

He watched both children’s face morph into looks of deep concentration before Ethan’s face cracked into a smile.

“Ethan Dudley-James Potter.”  Ethan declared proudly.  As though a horrible thought had struck him, his earlier smile wavered.  “…is that okay?”

“I think it’s a great name.”  Harry said beaming down trying to reassure his son before turning to his daughter.  “What about you Jasmine?”

“Umm…I’d actually like to keep my name.”

Harry patted Jasmine on the shoulder in what he hoped was understood to be supportive.  “There you have it Master Gopmar, my two children’s names are Ethan Dudley-James Potter and Jasmine Tracey Potter.”

Gopmar didn’t reply which Harry was pleased about, he was sure that whatever came out of his mouth would only have been demeaning.  The next few minutes involved Harry having to fill in multiple rolls of parchment to finalize and ensure everything was completely legal with the Ministry as well as with the bank.

With their business completed Harry took his children and Hermione out of the wizarding bank so that they could start buying their school supplies.  He knew that he’d have to organize bank accounts with Gringotts for both Jasmine and Ethan but that could wait until they were organized for Hogwarts.  He could easily pay for anything they needed or wanted in the meantime.

Having been trapped in Gopmar’s office for well over two hours, Harry escorted his family back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.  Once everyone had ordered Harry looked around at the group.  He had always wanted a family and despite the Weasley’s and Hermione filling in a gap in his life, he finally had the real deal.  A family.

 

 They were just finishing their lunch as the Leaky Cauldron’s fireplace roared to life spitting out an extremely excited looking Teddy and a weary Andy.  Harry could see from their table that Teddy had soft sandy hair, obviously deciding on meeting Jasmine and Ethan as himself; considering his hair was normally either the same shade as his own or vibrant blue or purple.

Harry stood up and beckoned them over.  Upon seeing his godfather, Teddy took off towards them dragging Andy behind him.  Knowing he would be lucky to have a minute before he’d have to introduce everyone, Harry quickly sat down and turned towards the twins. 

“Okay, I hope this isn’t too soon but Teddy, my godson I mentioned earlier, has just arrived with his grandmother.”  Harry spat out hurriedly watching their faces for the slightest flinch or sign of impending issues.  “You both ready for this?”

“Yeah I spose so, if he is your godson than he is kinda family, right?  I mean as long as we get along I’d like to think of him as a cousin.”  Ethan said with a casual shrug.  Despite his attempts at appearing uncaring, Harry noticed how he looked around the room trying to catch a glimpse of the pair.

Seeing how uncomfortable Jasmine suddenly became, Harry gently turned to his daughter.  “Jasmine, you okay?”

“C-can we talk?”

Harry gave Hermione a look, wondering what was wrong; she seemed fine with Teddy when they talked about it back at Hermione’s home and just before the ritual she appeared to be happy for the adoption. 

“Why don’t I take Ethan to meet Andy and Teddy first while you two talk in private?”  Hermione said pushing her chair away from the table and motioning Ethan to follow.

Once they were sitting alone at their table in the populated wizarding pub, Harry cleared his throat.  “What’s wrong?”

“Why does Ethan look more like you than I do?”

“Err…s-sorry?”  Harry stuttered out completely thrown by her question.  “I’m not sure what you mean…”

“Ethan got your hair, eye color and even the shape of his nose changed…he looks so similar to you now.  But for me…it was just my hair that changed which I could have done by dyeing it.” 

He was admittedly still thrown by her question until it suddenly it Harry why she was upset; she didn’t feel like a part of the family yet.  He knew it wouldn’t be simple and that after taking the potion everything wouldn’t fall into place.

“Jasmine it’s true that you didn’t changed physically as much as your brother but that doesn’t mean much.  After all from a magical stand point you could be very similar to me while Ethan could be more suited to…say…potions.  I’m rather pants at potions.”  Harry said feeling better when a small smirk crossed her face.  “But I want you to keep in mind that my father had hazel eyes, very similar to your own.”

“Really?”  She perked up.

Harry nodded getting more confident seeing how Jasmine was reacting.  “Yeah, I got my green eyes from my mum.  Speaking of my mum I’d have to say that your face kinda reminds me of some pictures I’ve seen of her.”

“How could that be?  You said it yourself my face didn’t change from when I was Jasmine Dursley.”

“True but my mother and Petunia were sisters so you always had that connection through the Evans line. You see…you didn’t need to change physically, you already had it in you.”

Jasmine’s face rapidly lit up.  “Thanks Har-I mean father.”  She said coming around to give him a hug.

The pair had been hugging for barely two seconds before a small voice caught Harry’s attention.

“Master Harry Potter sir?”

Harry stopped hugging his daughter to look around for the squeaky voice that called him out.  Behind him was a small house elf with a short pointed nose and wide brown eyes, covered only in a filthy pillowcase. Normally he would be surprised to be sought after by a house elf, however Harry recognized the emblem showing proudly on the elf’s pillowcase.

“Hello there, are you from Hogwarts?”

The elf gave a massive bow that Harry was sure would involve the poor creature banging his head on the floorboards.

“Yes Master Potter.  Professor McGonagall sent Vippsy to give Master Potter a message.”  He replied before handing Harry a small envelope.  With his job done Vippsy vanished with a final bow to Harry and Jasmine.

Without waiting, Harry quickly tore the envelope open and removed the parchment within.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I must say that I was extremely surprised to hear from you especially in regards to a teaching position here at Hogwarts.  I know you’ve spent some time away from the limelight and I must commend you on your success – achieving a mastery in two fields at your age is impressive._

_I still have a position vacant for you however I will obviously still need to complete an interview with you.  Considering the small amount of time that we have available to us, can you meet me for an interview tomorrow morning at ten o’clock?  If you can, please send a response as soon as possible.  If you do take on a role at the school for the upcoming year, there will be a lot to get through and not much time to get it done in._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall._

 

Once he had finished reading Harry lowered the surprising letter with only one word flashing before his eyes.  ‘Andy.’

 

_Meanwhile - Ethan_

 

As Ethan and Hermione approached the excited looking Teddy and Andy, he couldn’t help but begin to analyze the pair in front of him.  Teddy had short brown hair and a ridiculously large grin that seemed to completely light up his face.  Andy on the other hand was hobbling along behind him leaning heavily on a polished black cane.

“Don’t worry Ethan.”  Hermione whispered down at him as they moved skilfully around a loud family. 

After walking for what seemed like hours, Ethan and Hermione soon came face to face with another element of the Potter family.

“Hello Teddy and Andy.  This is Ethan Potter.”  Hermione said giving Ethan a gently shove forward.

Ethan watched the sandy haired boy in front of him rock back and forth on the heels of his feet with his arms pinned tightly to his side.  It almost seemed like Teddy was trying to hold something in but Ethan was certain that if he wasn’t careful, he’d probably explode.  However while expecting something from Teddy, he wasn’t expecting physical adjustments; he thought seeing his sister change appearance was the last time he’d see it today - he was wrong.

Slowly a bright purple snaked its way up Teddy’s brown hair as though someone was coloring it in with a highlighter.  While the sandy-brown hair gave Teddy a bit of an innocent look, having purple take over changed that completely; he actually looked more cool and rebellious despite the dorky grin he sported.

“H-hey.”  Ethan said hating the fact he stuttered on his first word.  Mentally he blamed his slip on the sudden use of magic in front of him but he knew it wasn’t the only reason.

“Hey Ethan!  I’m Teddy Lupin and it’s great to meet you!”  Teddy bellowed out happily until Andy cleared her throat loudly.  As though by magic a soft pink hue rose across the pale boy’s face clashing terribly with his hair.  Seeing Teddy calmer Andy turned to engage Hermione in conversation, thereby leaving Teddy and Ethan alone.

“Sorry.”  Teddy apologized sheepishly.  “Ever since Harry mentioned you and Jasmine, I’ve been really excited to meet you.”

Despite himself Ethan couldn’t help but grin at the strange boy in front of him.  There was something about Teddy that seemed rather endearing to him; originally some of the negative thoughts that swirled around his head was that Teddy would only be nice around Harry, or that the two of them would consistently be fighting for Harry’s attention.  Yet the kid in front of him wasn’t anything like he expected.  He genuinely wanted to meet Jasmine and himself and wanted them to be friends.

“It’s okay.  It’s good to meet you but can I ask a question?” 

“Sure!”  Teddy said loudly his eyes widening in anticipation.

“Why is your hair purple?”

Teddy grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. The next chapter will focus on the kids getting their wands, Harry's interview with McGonagall and the start of the Hogwarts year. It's time to see how Harry/Draco and Harry/Cedric deal with seeing each other again.
> 
> But before we get to the next chapter please let me know what you think about this chapter and the story. Comments are AWESOME and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
